How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The fifth and final entry of the series is finally here. A 14-year old teenager named Ryan Mors finds himself in the land of Berk after mysteriously getting transported by a device he found and realizes that he must help the vikings of Berk and the Kung Fu Panda group on their final journey to defeat the Dark and Raxthorn as well. Rated T for violence and peril.
1. Promotion

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Promotion**

**Since this is the fifth and last entry of the series, this will be the last promotion I will leave out for others to see. To those who have not reviewed this story yet should take a look at the final promotion and say, "Farewell to the series". It has one thing and that includes my congratulations to all of you fanfic writers out there for loving my works and I'll continue to entertain you everywhere. I love you all!**


	2. Ryan Mors

**Well, folks, this is it. The fifth and final entry to the How To Train Your Kung Fu series. The last two How To Train Your Kung Fu series lacked their views compared to the first two, so I'll hope that this will get more reviews as the first and second. Oh, and to begin this story, I'm making a back-story about a 14-year old teenager named Ryan Mars and it will explain how his parents died when he was a child and how he came to Berk to help Hiccup and the KFP group on their final journey against the Dark. Hopefully, this fifth and final entry will get lots of reviews as long as some of the users on fanfiction are interested to see the back-story of Ryan Mors. So, to those who read the first two How To Train Your Kung Fu entries enjoy the fifth and final entry of the series and good luck reading this back-story.**

* * *

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Ryan Mors**

Hello, friends. Today's July 18 2010 and you might be wondering why I'm writing my journal right now in the middle of the morning. Well, let's just say that when I had some good times of my life, I always write about them in the morning. However, this one I had for quite some time is different, but even better. First, I want to tell you about how I came to this orphanage I live in now. Let's just say that... it all began in about a year ago in the middle of July 2010 when I was a cheerful boy who loved my mother. My father, however, suffered from a horrible disease and died. Before he died, however, I came to him and he asked me one thing.

He said, "_Son, will you promise me that within your heart you will take care of your mom and Tyson?_" and I said "_Yes, dad. I promise._" That's when I started to cry with tears in my eyes when dad died. I was 10 years old back then and I had never broken that promise since. Four years later, as I wore my black jacket with a wallet-chain attached to it and wore my pants filled with holes, I went with my mom to her work as did my little brother Tyson Mors. After we got back from her work at her office, we went to a grocery store before she got out of the car.

She said, "_Now, Ryan. I want you and Tyson to stay here while I get the groceries. Alright?_" and I answered, "_Yes, mom._" "_I'm only going to be back in a few minutes, so please be good_", said mom and I nodded my head in agreement before she went inside the store. As several minutes went by, me and Tyson heard a little low rumbling from not too far away. Then, there came a whoosh and I looked up to see a huge black mist coming towards the grocery store. And, for some wierd reason, transforms into a creature and uses it's mouth to spew some bombs everywhere and to my shock it destroyed the grocery store in a huge explosion, thus sending all of the cars, along with mom's flying and hit the ground.

Me and Tyson were alright and my little brother quickly pulled me out, but I couldn't see my left eye for some reason. Then, when I saw another dark bomb destroy the rest of the grocery store and I ran as fast as I could, but Tyson hold me back while I shouted, "_MOM! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU! MOM!" _and another explosion forced me and Tyson to hit one of the damaged cars and became unconscious. While we hear some of the people panicking and fleeing for their lives, a hospital truck and a fire truck came twenty minutes later. While the fire squad washed out the fire with their hose, some of the hospital people came and took me and Tyson from the damaged car and placed us on both of those hospital beds in the truck.

As the truck went away from the destroyed grocery store, I opened my right eye to see the person looking at me. He said, "_Are you alright, son_?" and I asked, "_Where's my mom_?" "_What about your mother_?" , asked the male hospital person and I said, "_She was in there_", I said, "_I have to back in there to see if she's alright_." "_We'll get some information from the fire squad, son. I promise_", said the male hospital person as I drifted into a very long sleep I shall ever have for nearly three hours. Later, as I woke up, I looked at a mirror to see a patch on my left eye and I gasped in shock. "_What happened to me?_", I asked before I started to weep, but that didn't stop the female hospital person from entering the room.

"_Excuse me, ma'm_", I said, "_What happened to my left eye?_ "_I'm afraid there was a metal object on it, so we pulled it out_", said the female hospital person, "_Don't worry, young man. You're still fine._" "_Where's my brother?"_, I asked, "_Have you seen him?_" "_He's alright now, son_", said the same male hospital person as he entered here, "_Right now, you need to rest. Oh, and the fire squad gave us the news about your mother._" "_Really? What happened to her?_", I asked again. "_She... she didn't quite make it_", answered the male hospital person, "_I'm_ _sorry, son._"

"_Now, just lie down and get some rest_", said the female hospital person, "_Everything will be alright now, you'll see._" As the two hospital people left the room, I lay down my body and tears started to fall out of my eyes. Then, I started to weep with both of my hands in sorrow. My mother, the only person I was supposed to protect, is now gone and there was nothing I could do. A few months later, when me and my brother went out of the hospital after we got healed, we tried to find an orphanage where we could live with a bunch of new kids the same age as my little brother.

We succeeded in doing so and with the help of the manager of the orphanage known as the Colorado Orphanage to those who are in desperate need of help for health and sanctuary, we've stayed in there for nearly a year. So, there you have it. The explanation of why I came here in the first place and I have very little time before I could find a new family for me and Tyson to live with. His birthday's only thirty more days left and mine's only about a month away in August 21, 2010. Now, here's the explanation of why I saw something strange that month, but little did I know that my life is about to be changed forever.

It all started about twelve days ago when I was walking down a street from the orphanage trying to get me and my brother something for dessert after we would have some dinner at a cafeteria in the orphanage. Suddenly, a bunch of teenage bullies arrive and halted my direction. They said, "Where do you think you're going, punk?" "Going back home", I said and tried to push those teenagers to let me through and they punched me in the gut and in the face before I fell to the ground. Those morons laughed at me and ran away like maniacs. I got up and shouted, "JERKS!"

Later, after I finally got a dessert for me and Tyson to eat with, we ate some dinner with the choice of meatloaf and mashed potatoes with gravy. After dinner, the manager decided to talk to me for a while. "May I speak with you just for a while?", asked the manager and I did what he told despite my shrug. She also said, "What happened to your face? Did you get into a fight with someone?" "No, ma'm", I said, "I was trying to get some dessert for me and Tyson until those jerks showed up. I tried to get past them, but they threw me and punched me to the ground!" "So, did you hit them?", asked the manager. "No", I answered, "I'm just sick and tired of those jerks keep coming after me. Someday, I would have a chance to stand up for myself!" "Ryan, you can't just barge into them and fight them", said the manager, "Wouldn't be that hard just to walk away?"

"Oh, so you think I'm a coward, right? Is that it?", I asked sternly to her. "I'm only trying to protect you since-", said the manager, but I interrupted her. "Since what? Mom died?", I asked and sighed before weighing down my head in sorrow. "I know it's hard for you to miss her, Ryan", said the manager, "But, everything will turn out right. You'll see. What really matters the most, Ryan, is the decision that you have to make with a little faith." "You think so?", I asked and decided to walk away, but before I left, she continued, "Of course I do, Ryan and you have to do what's right for yourself and not everyone else." "Thank you for summing that up", I said and walked away from the cafeteria room.

* * *

**Don't worry, guys. The adventure will sure to begin quite soon. The next chapter will revolve around Hiccup and the others seeing the dark mist sent by Raxthorn himself. So, until then, enjoy and review, please.**


	3. Ryan's Discovery

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 2: Ryan's Discovery**

Later, while all of the orphans has gone to sleep in their dormitories, we see Ryan looking out at the window in about 10:40 PM in the night, thinking to himself, "_She's right. Maybe I do have to do something write. I could do that by trusting my instincts._"

Meanwhile, at another world in the Dark's palace, we see Raxthorn, the dragon and lord of the Dark, sitting on a throne that belong to Eroshi before he was killed by the Dragon Warrior himself named Po and goes outside the balcony to see that the full moon has risen. He had loved to stay awake to begin the day that he would use his powers to bring destruction to Berk.

"A few more hours and I'll have all I need to send those vikings crumble at my hand!", said Raxthorn and sends out one of the Dark's minions, "Go forth and tell Po and the others that his friend is doomed just in case."

The minion of the Dark did what he was told and disappears to a dimension before he enters a portal to the Jade Palace. The villagers of the Valley of Peace were unaware of the Dark's minion flying to the beautiful palace in China before it enters it. He sees Shifu meditating before he flies towards him and chuckles quietly. Shifu senses the Dark's minions and turns his head before he opens his eyes to look at him for a while.

"Why have you come here?", asked Shifu.

"To bring you a message from Raxthorn", said the Dark's minion and gives Shifu the message. The red panda opens it and reads it out loud.

**SHIFU**

**YOUR DRAGON WARRIOR AND THAT MEDDLING VIKING WILL NOT STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY ARMOR. I HAVE MUCH POWER THAT ONLY YOU AND YOUR FOOLSOME KUNG FU STUDENTS WILL NEVER OVERCOME. AS LONG AS THOSE KU ZAI WARRIORS DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY PLAN TO DESTROY THE VIKING VILLAGE OF BERK, NOTHING SHALL STAND IN MY WAY. YOU'RE VERY LUCKY YOU BROUGHT THE JADE PALACE AND THE VALLEY OF PEACE BACK TO LIFE, BUT YOU WILL BE TOO LATE TO SAVE YOUR VIKING FRIENDS QUITE SOON! I ALSO HAVE OTHER PLANS FOR HICCUP WHEN I GET THERE. IT IS SOMETHING FAR MORE DEADLY THAN MY PLAN! FIND OUT AND YERASHI OF THE LIGHT WILL TELL YOU ONCE HE SEES THE DESTRUCTION OF THAT VILLAGE. BE THERE OR IT'LL BE TOO LATE!**

**RAXTHORN OF THE DARK**

"It can't be", said Shifu and ran out of the Jade Palace to the training room where we see Po and Tai Lung doing their arm wrestling while Shen and the Furious Five watch from behind the peacock overlord.

"Give up yet, panda?", asked Tai Lung as he gives out his gruntled look.

"Never", said Po, but it was too late and Tai Lung throws Po out of the table, thus winning the arm wrestling contest.

"You did your best, Po", said Tigress.

"Students, now is not the time to play around like children", said Shifu sternly, "This is very important."

"What is it, Master?", asked Crane.

"I have received a letter from the Dark's minion", said Shifu, "It said that..."

"That what, master?", asked Viper.

Shifu weighs his head down in sorrow and Po finally realizes why he received that letter.

"Raxthorn's gonna do something bad, isn't it?", asked Po.

"Yes indeed, Po", said Shifu, "He plans to destroy Berk and all of the vikings with it. Unless we could figure out a plan, we must get all of these vikings to safety."

"I still have the medallion from the Ku Zai warriors", said Po, "I left it back at my room, but I'll go get it in just a moment. I need a time for myself. Is that ok, Shifu?"

"Just do what you can with your time, Po", said Shifu.

"We'll be waiting just in case", said Monkey and the Dragon Warrior walked out of the training room far away and to the gates of the Jade Palace before he enters the room where the Furious Five and Tai Lung sleep. There, he walks into the same room in which he slept when he became the Dragon Warrior and takes out the medallion of the Ku Zai warriors. It was a dragon shaped medallion that would be used to transport Po to any place by saying the ancient words of the Ku Zai and the Light.

"Oh, Yerashi", said Po, "If only you were here with us right now."

Meanwhile, we see Yerashi looking at the globe where he sees Po in the image.

"Yes, we will, Po", said Yerashi, "As soon as your viking friends are safe from danger. Let's hope that they'll survive his wrath. There is hope, however."

"What kind of hope?", asked Rysu.

"That a new person will come on Berk", explained Yerashi, "Let us hope to our ancestors that he may be there as soon as you think."

Meanwhile, at Berk, the viking village, we see Hiccup, the teenage viking, looking at the clouds in the sky as they begin to turn dark. Feeling that the worst will be coming to him and the other vikings soon, he runs off to the Great Hall where we see his father Stoick and his assistant Goober drinking.

"Dad", said Hiccup.

"What is it, son?", asked Stoick.

"The clouds", said Hiccup, "They've turned dark. It means that danger will be coming here on Berk quite soon than you could imagine."

Stoick walks with Hiccup and sees the dark clouds himself.

"You don't mean...?", asked Stoick.

"We don't have a choice, dad", said Hiccup, "We have got to warn all of the villagers."

Stoick frowns, thinking that Hiccup's right and later that night, we see him talking to all of the villagers, including the other teenage vikings named Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, outside of the great hall about the whereabouts of Raxthorn of the Dark.

"We only have a few extra time before the Dark will try to come here on Berk tonight", said Stoick, "We have to find some shelter somewhere when this village is under attack, so we have to do what we can to stay alive! Let's hope to Odin that we'll be safe from any harm."

Later, we see Hiccup and the others packing what they need, but not before he took out the sword and shield made by the Ku Zai warriors and puts it on before he walks to Stoick.

"Father", said Hiccup, "I know you and the others are going to fight the Dark, so I'll be able to help you."

"No, son", said Stoick, "I can't let you risk your own life. Will you stay with Astrid and the others... for me?"

"Yes, dad", said Hiccup, "Please be careful."

"I promise", said Stoick and goes off with the other adult vikings while Hiccup runs to the other teenage vikings.

"Will he be ok?", asked Fishlegs.

"Let's hope so, Fishlegs", said Hiccup, "Because if he can't, no one will."

The teenage viking turns around to see the dark clouds again and frowns.

"Don't even think about hurting my father, Raxthorn", whispered Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Colorado Orphanage in the middle of the night, we see Ryan waking up to hear a sound from far away and gets out of bed. He then walks quietly out his room and walks slowly past the manager's office without getting caught and goes outside to see what was going on with the sound. Then, as he continues to walk even more slowly, the sound begins to rumble a little bit. That, however, didn't stop Ryan from running safely to find another place where he makes sure that the rumble didn't cause him to fall.

"_That was close_", thought Ryan and continues to walk to find where the sound is coming from. Suddenly, he steps on a small crack that seems to be covering something. He steps on it again, but only this time, it made a huge hole, thus causing Ryan to fall to a ground. He then finds himself in a cave-like underground filled with paintings of ancient legends of the warriors that have fought their enemies over the past few centuries.

"Wow", said Ryan and walks slowly to see all of the beautiful paintings until he hears a monster creature noise which is not too far away from a 14-year old teenager.

"Hello?", asked Ryan, "Who's there?"

"A human", said a creature and when it appears, it happens to be one of the Dark's minions, "How did you find me here?"

"What do you mean, "How did I find you here"?", asked Ryan, but the Dark's minion starts to attack the teenager. When he tries to strangle the boy, Ryan quickly grabs a metal pole which happens to be near the paintings and knocks out the Dark's minion before it disappears into the dimension.

"What was that thing?", asked Ryan and suddenly, something glows brightly green on him. When he turns around, he sees a green metal object hanging on a stone-wall before he takes it out of there. From above him, after looking at the strange chinese looking medallion, he sees ancient words written on the stone wall as well which said: **Ona, Okti, Barum, Sena Omi Tei, Berk**.

"What kind of those are they?", asked Ryan and looks at them for a while, but since he has never read any words before since reading a comic-book when he was 12 years old, decides to read the words on that wall.

"Ona, Okti, Barum, Sena Omi Tei, Berk?", asked Ryan, "What does that mean?"

Suddenly, the medallion glows and with a shock look on his face, Ryan is mysteriously transported to a dimension while screaming at the same time before we fade to black.

* * *

**Ok, I've made a new transportation device to those who don't know and I'll explain why it was made in the future chapters of this fanfic. The shape of the medallion is quite different than the dragon medallion that Po has and has a different transportation call. **

**So, there. That's why I created a new transportation device in this chapter. Anyway, I'll add a new chapter soon. So, enjoy.**


	4. Ryan Mors Flies

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 3: Ryan Mors Flies**

We see Ryan slowy opening his eyes and finds himself in an island filled with dead skeletons and green water. He then gasped and becomes frightened of what he's seeing. He ran as fast as he could before he accidently bumps into a tree branch.

"Ow!", said Ryan and walks past all of the skeletons to find himself on a beautiful bed of roses.

"Wow", said Ryan, "They're beautiful. I can give one of these to my girlfriend if I have one."

He picks up the rose and realizes that he's still lost. So, he runs as fast as he can until ten minutes later, he failed. So, he decides to rest for a while and he gets back up.

"Um, hello?", asked Ryan, "Could someone tell me where I am? Anyone? Please?"

Then, suddenly a noise was heard by Ryan and he goes to discover what it is. A few minutes later, when he finds a cave, he hears the noise again and when he enters the cave, a dragon appears and starts to chase him.

"Help!", shouted Ryan, "Someone help me! Please!"

As the chase continues, Ryan trips on a rock and falls off a cliff, thus screaming in the process. When he is about to hit the ground, he closes his eyes and the medallion glows as well. The medallion's glow stopped Ryan from falling to the ground and to his surprise, he seems to be levitating, but when he rose up into the air, however, his look changed into amazement which results in finding out one thing: The medallion can give him the ability to fly.

"I'm... flying", said Ryan, "I'm flying! I can't believe I'm flying! WOO HOO!"

He then starts to fly into the clouds while seeing the view of the ocean from here. He then sees the beautiful mountains near the ocean and sighs in excitement. He flies over to the ocean and outs his right and left hand in the water, making a wave in the process.

"_I'm really enjoying this so far_", thought Ryan, but suddenly, the medallion glows and when he takes it out, he looks into it to see there's a place in this world. It shows the village of Berk where all of the villagers are preparing themselves for a battle.

"What's going on in that place?", asked Ryan and flies to the top of the mountain, "What kind of powers does this thing do?"

Then, as he begins to rest on the mountain top for nearly thirty minutes, he sees the clouds turning dark and looks at the medallion for a while. He thought to himself, "_What's going on out there? Is this medallion causing this? Maybe it's not. The clouds are only doing this by themselves just like in my world. Wait a minute. I'm not in my world anymore. I must be someplace different than my world. Whatever it is, I have to find out where I am, but first, I gotta see if those clouds can do something._" Ryan then flies towards the dark clouds, but to his shock and surprise, he sees a dark mist, similiar to one of his minions that he encountered.

"What is that thing?", asked Ryan and watches the dark mist flying right past him, "Hey, where you're going? Wait!"

He then flies and gives pursuit to the dark mist.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Po and the others getting ready for the Dragon Warrior to use the medallion to transport them to Berk so they could rescue Hiccup and the others from the Dark's wrath.

"Alright, fellas, ready?", asked Po.

"We're ready, Po", said Shen as he arrives just in time to go with Po and the Furious Five as did Zhong, the wolf captain and his army.

"If you're planning on going there by yourselves, then looks like we're going with you again", said Zhong.

"Thanks, guys", said Po and as they positioned themselves for their transportation, the Dragon Warrior closes his eyes while holding the medallion on his chest before saying the ancient words, "Okna, Ohum, Okei, Wie... Berk!"

Then, the medallion glows green before it transports him and the others along with Shifu to the dimension to Berk. Meanwhile, while Ryan continues to chase the dark mist, his medallion also glows and mysteriously transport him to a similiar dimension. It causes the dimension that Po and the others are in to the forest of Berk while the other transports Ryan to the place where Hiccup met Toothless.

"What's going on here?", asked Ryan, "Why did you do that to me again, medallion? Do you had... ADD or something? I mean, come on!"

He looks at the place and finds a secret entrance out of here.

"Oh, well", said Ryan, "At least I found a way out of this dump. I gotta find this village and tell those people where I am."

He climbs on the two rocks before he gets out of the deep end of the forest and runs as fast as he can to find the village. Meanwhile, we see Po and the others walking through the forest of Berk until finally, they found the view of the village. But that didn't stop them from seeing the dark mist arriving just in time.

"There's the dark mist", said Po, "We have to hurry!"

Then, Po and the others ran as fast as they could to reach the village, hoping to help Hiccup escape from the Dark's wrath.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will the Dark start to attack Berk while Ryan tries to find it? Find out in the next chapter! P.S. sorry for making this shorter.**


	5. The Destruction Of Berk

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 4: The Destruction Of Berk**

As the last cloud began to turn dark, we see Hiccup and the others taking cover near the entrance to the forest, but that didn't stop Po and the others from finding him in that very spot.

"Hiccup!", said Po, "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Keep quiet, Po", said Hiccup, "The Dark will see us and if Raxthorn does, we're dead meat!"

"We're glad to see you too, Po", said Astrid.

"Are you hiding so that the Dark won't see you?", asked Tai Lung.

"Of course", said Astrid, "Po, do you still have the weapons from those Ku Zai warriors?"

"Yes, by magic", said Po, "So, when do we attack the Dark?"

"I think Stoick and Goober are trying to hold off the Dark", said Fishlegs, "We have our chance to escape at any moment when Raxthorn attacks all of Berk."

"We can't let that happen", said Tigress, "There has to be a way somehow."

"What do you think we should do, Po?", asked Viper.

"Let's wait until Stoick and Goober are alright", said Po, "If they are, we can make a run for it so that Dark won't be able to see us."

Meanwhile, we see Stoick walking towards the dark mist with pride on his face.

"Alright, Raxthorn", said Stoick, "We know you're in there. Come out of there so I can have a word with you."

The dark mist shows the image of Raxthorn laughing evily.

"You fool", said Raxthorn, "Do you think that I would show my face and fight you? You are wrong, viking! I'm only here for your little son."

"What does that have to do with Hiccup?", asked Stoick sternly.

"Well, it's jus that...", said Raxthorn, "There is an unbelievable power in this world in another place that I do not know where to find it. I bet Hiccup does, but there's something else that I want all of you to do."

"What kind of thing is that, Raxthorn?", asked Goober sternly.

"All of you run from my mercy and pain you have brought upon me when this young viking killed the last agent of the Dark", said Raxthorn darkly, "Unless you want to join on my side, however, Hiccup must surrender to me or all of you will die."

"How come we're going to do that?", said Goober, "Hiccup's not afraid of a cowardly dragon like you!"

"Your son is the only coward, nitwit!", sneered Raxthorn, "Now, do as I say or die!"

"Never", said Stoick.

"Then your time is at it's end", said Raxthorn and sends out all of the Dark's minions to attack all of the villagers of Berk, but with the help of their armors given by the Ku Zai warriors themselves, they used them to slay half of the Dark's army with their swords;

"How do you like that, dragon?", asked Stoick triumphantly.

"Not bad", said Raxthorn and unleashes his full power by unleashing a fire-demon dragon from hell and uses it to destroy all of the villages while all of the villagers of the now being burnt Berk ran for their lives, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That's it! RUN! RUN FROM MY WRATH! I AlWAYS SHOW NO MERCY!"

Meanwhile, we see Ryan and is almost there to the village when suddenly, he smells smoke coming from far away. He followed the scent and sees the entire village going up in smoke.

"It's that village from the medallion", said Ryan, "Lots of people are in there! I have to go and rescue them before it's too late for them!"

Ryan then flies off to the sky and sees some of the villagers are hurt. He flies down and helps only five males and two women escape from the burning village. Later, we see Hiccup and the others running for cover when Stoick and Goober arrived with all of the villagers.

"Where are the other villagers?", asked Hiccup.

"They didn't make it", said Stoick, "They must've perished in the fire. I'm sorry. There was nothing I can do."

Suddenly, they hear a woosh coming from a mile away and it turns out to be Ryan carrying all of the males and then the females to safetly with the other vikings.

"Who is that guy?", asked Hiccup.

"You there", said Stoick, "Come down here and tell us who you are!"

Ryan flies down towards Stoick.

"Are you one of them?", asked Stoick.

"What do you mean?", asked Ryan curiously.

"One of the Dark's minions?", asked Stoick sternly.

"You mean...", said Ryan, "One of those little creeps that attacked me back at the cave?"

"Just tell us who you are and we won't harm you", said Hiccup.

"I'm Ryan Mors", introduced Ryan, "I have no time for your introductions. I gotta find out about this mist. I'll be right back in a moment."

"Wait!", said Hiccup, "Don't go out there! He'll hurt you!"

But Ryan refused to listen and flies off to see Raxthorn laughing after having destroyed all of the villages at Berk.

"Hey, you!", said Ryan, "That's right! I'm talking to you, bub!"

Raxthorn sees Ryan and flew towards the teenager.

"Who are you, human?", asked Raxthorn angry.

"I'm Ryan and you don't scare me, whoever you are!", said Ryan.

"I am Raxthorn, overlord and ruler of the Dark", introduced Raxthorn, "I have powers that only you cannot imagine! Now stay out of my way, boy or I shall kill you!"

"No way", said Ryan, "I'm not leaving until you fight me right now! And once I win, you're going to tell me where I am! Got that?"

"Alright, it's a deal, then", said Raxthorn and brings out a fire-demon dragon from his powers and uses it to battle the boy.

"Enjoy fighting him while you can", said Raxthorn, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

After Raxthorn flies off into the night, we see Ryan trying to battle the dragon he sent out, but ends up getting beaten to the ground. Ryan then sits there and sees the dragon about to attack him.

"What shall I do now?", asked Ryan, but suddenly, his medallion glows and his hands glowed too, "What's going on?"

The medallion shows him the water a few miles away from him and without hesitation, Ryan flies there and absorbs the water with his right hand. He then brings the water with him towards the dragon before it spews it's fire at him. Ryan uses the water he brought to extinquish all of the fire that was brought to all of the villages of Berk and uses the last remaining with one swipe of his hand towards the dragon, thus destroying it in the process and landing in the ground, creating a gas explosion as well. Ryan then lands on the ground safely and gasped in excitement.

"Wow", said Ryan, "I can't believe I actually did that! This is so cool! I have awesome powers! Sweet! I wish I can use them to help people and things like that! Like... Superman or Batman or other superheroes. In fact, I can be a superhero! Wait. I almost forgot. Those villagers."

Then, Ryan flies back to where the others are at and they seemed to be surprise that he's not dead.

"Did he kill you?", asked Stoick.

"No, he got away", said Ryan, "Good thing I destroyed that dragon of his! That's for sure!"

"Alright, enough of this", said Hiccup, "Look, now that we've got to know your name already, can you tell where you're from?"

"Well, it's... pretty much a long story", said Ryan and shrugs and Hiccup looks at Stoick for a while, then turning back to Ryan. Ryan then takes out the medallion and shows it to Hiccup and all of the other vikings before the young viking teenager becomes amused.

"Another medallion", said Hiccup.

"You mean, there's another one too?", asked Ryan and Hiccup points to the other medallion that Po is wearing.

"Yeah", said Hiccup, "What do you think of it?"

"It's strange, yet, somehow, I think it's cool", said Ryan.

"Now tell us where you're from", said Goober, "so we can get this over with."

"I'm from Earth", said Ryan, "In case some of you don't understand about our culture and such."

"We're in earth, too", said Hiccup, "But your clothes are... different than ours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", said Ryan, "Don't talk about my own clothes, alright? Now, will you please just tell me where I am so I can figure out how to use this thing and go back home?"

"You're in Berk, Ryan Mors", said Stoick.

"Just Ryan, thank you", said Ryan, "You can call me Ryan, sir."

Ryan gasps in shock and looks up at the sky.

"I'm on Berk", whispered Ryan, "Good god. I'm on a cartoon world, which means... I'm a cartoon too."

"So, that's where you're from?", asked Hiccup, "Did you came here across millions and miles of your worthy ancestors who had sent you to do something for them?"

"No", said Ryan, "Not like that. This medallion brought me here."

"That's the same way I used it to go back to Berk once", said Po and Ryan looks at him for a while.

"And who are you?", asked Ryan.

Po bows respectfully to Ryan and introduced him as Po and the Furious Five along with Shifu.

"Who are these two animals over there?", asked Ryan curiously.

"This is Tai Lung, a kung fu master for Shifu and Shen, lord of Gongmen City", said Po.

"And I happend to be Tigress's husband, in case you don't understand our marriage", whispered Tai Lung and chuckles lightly.

"Amazing", said Ryan, "You guys are the same characters I saw from your movies."

"What do you mean, our movies?", asked Mr. Ping.

"Well, I'm sort of a 90s' kid, but I'm getting ahead of myself", said Ryan and thought to himself, "_You idiot. How can you tell them about your past? You know you're not allowed to do that when you had just traveled in time because of this stupid medallion!_"

"So, what are you going to do now?", asked Shen.

"I've had a great, yet very rough day, but I think it's still a great day for me since I'm starting to get to know you guys", said Ryan and yawns deeply before he falls asleep, "I think it's pretty late for me."

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup walking to the gates of Berk and sees that all of the villages are now destroyed and Berk is no more once Hiccup starts to shed a tear.

"We've lost everything", said Hiccup.

Then, Po and Tigress appears.

"It can't be", said Po.

"I don't believe it", said Tigress and we see Raxthorn looking at them with a globe.

"That's right", said Raxthorn, "Despair while you can. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm."

* * *

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	6. Ryan's First Training

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Ryan's First Training**

The next morning, we see Ryan waking up to hear a bunch of noises coming from outside of the tent he seems to be sleeping on. He gets out of the tent to see Hiccup and Po practicing their kung fu against each other and is suprised by it.

"Awesome!", exclaimed Ryan, "How did you guys managed to do that? That's so cool!"

"Actually, only Po and the others are from China", said Hiccup, "They learned their kung fu in their world.

"Animals? In China?", asked Ryan, confused.

"Yeah, I know it's confusing for a new human like you", said Po.

"Well, it's kind of wierd, but you know what?", said Ryan, "I think that's great. I've never seen real live animals like yourselves do such a thing. For me, though, I never fight for anything my whole life."

"That's alright, Ryan", said Hiccup, "When my training with the five is done, Po could let you practice some fighting from him. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me", said Ryan, "I'll be right back. I gotta go for a walk."

"What walk?", asked Astrid when she approaches him.

"Around the forest", answered Ryan and walks off from the others.

"When will he be back?", asked Astrid.

"In a few minutes or so", said Hiccup and goes back his training with Po.

Meanwhile, at the forest, we see Ryan walking past the shadows of tree until suddenly, the medallion glows once again and he takes it out of his right pocket. He thought to himself, "_What do you want this time, medallion? Are you pulling some sort of trick on me or something?_", and the medallion shows the whereabouts of Raxthorn before he frowns deeply at the person who sent out his dragon against him in battle last night.

"It's that dragon guy again", said Ryan, "I wonder what he's up to this time time."

He peeks into the medallion to see Raxthorn shining his sword with his dark mist hand and the sword itself did not sharpened his hand nor cut it.

"That's better", said Raxthorn, "Just the way I wanted this to be: Soft, Strong, and Unbreakable. I'll use it to kill that meddling human who interfered with my plan to destroy Berk. Though, I destroyed it already."

"Oh, no", said Ryan, "He's going to kill me and all I've got is flying. What shall I do?"

Ryan then heads back to where the others are at and found out that Hiccup and Po are done with their training.

"Oh, you've finished?", asked Hiccup.

"Uh, yeah", said Ryan nervously, "I think I'm ready for my first training with this panda. Let's get it on!"

Ryan readied himself as did Po before they started to fight against each other, but Ryan ends up being beaten by the Dragon Warrior.

"Kung Fu is about achieving balance and gaining inner peace, Ryan", said Po, "I can teach you a few moves or so. That way you can help us fight wherever you want to."

"Ok, I'm alright with that", said Ryan and steadied himself, "What kind of moves are you gonna teach me?"

"There's two, to be exact", said Po, "The Wuxi Finger Hold and the Inner Peace technique. The Wuxi Finger Hold is when you grab someone by a finger and when you flex you pinkie, the hardest part is cleaning up afterwards."

"What does that suppose to mean?", asked Ryan, curiously.

"It means that you get injured, but not in the most painful way", explained Po, "Anyway, the Inner Peace technique can only be used to heal you of your painful memories about your past. I did it once and I've succeeded in doing that technique. Don't you think you can do the same thing I did? I mean, do you have any painful memories once?"

"Well, I do have one, but I'll tell you about it some other time", said Ryan, "So, if what you're saying is true, then I can learn this Wuxi Finger Hold real easily. So, how do I do that move?"

"Well, it is easy", said Po, "Just grab someone's hand and use the pinkie on him or her to unleash the Wuxi Finger Hold. That's the way to do it."

"Ok", said Ryan and grabs his paw and is about to use his pinkie on him.

"No, don't it right now", said Po shocked and surprised, "Besides, it only works on the enemy. I'm not your enemy."

"Oh, I didn't know that", said Ryan, "Sorry."

"That's alright", said Po, "Alright, who wants to go next?"

"Why don't you let me do my own thing, Po?", asked Tigress and shows Ryan her Tiger Style Technique.

"Wow, let me try", said Ryan and tries to do the same thing that Tigress did, but fails and ends up hitting both of his legs on the ground, "That really hurts."

"You'll get used to it", said Tigress and soothes his legs, "Trust me. You'll learn it sooner than you think."

Later, after Tai Lung and the other five trained Ryan their own styles and learns to use the wisely when he's against his enemies.

"Wow", said Ryan, "Thanks, guys. I appreciated it when I'm starting to like these king of moves. I've never learned Kung Fu before, but thanks to you guys, I'm as fit as a fiddle and ready to go."

"We'll leave in the afternoon, Ryan", said Hiccup, "Right now, we have to come up with a plan to find another object that has something to do with those Ku Zai warriors."

"Ku Zai warriors?", asked Ryan, "Who are they?"

"You'll see when they get here, Ryan", said Po, "It's a surprise."

"What surprise?", asked Ryan.

"Are you going to keep on asking those kinds of questions?", asked Shen patiently.

"I'm sorry", said Ryan, "I just want to know. That's all."

"You'll know soon enough", said Zhong, "Now, who's up for some delicious chinese breakfast?"

"Oh, I do", said Ryan, "I'll try at least to like them. I hope."

Later, when Po and the others ate their chinese breakfast, we see Ryan eating what was left of their finished breakfast meals.

"Wow, you sure eat a lot, just like Po", said Viper.

"Well, at least I'm not fat", said Ryan, "I'm strong-willed and I protect others from any necessary fights."

"Not in here?", asked Shen.

"Well, only in my own world", said Ryan, "I know that because I can only do what's right for myself and other people if I have the chance to."

"Who taught you that?", asked Crane.

"The manager of an orphanage", said Ryan, "In fact, I'm wondering what she's wondering where I am now. When I get back to Earth, I promise you, I can tell her about why I came here."

"Do you really think you should?", asked Tai Lung.

"Because if you do, then our existence will disease", said Shifu, "Surely, you, as a human yourself, won't do such a thing to your own kind, will you?"

"Well, that doesn't mean all of you can die", said Ryan, "You're great pals and I'm glad to have met you the day I got here yesterday."

"In that case, Ryan", said Shifu, "Do you want to fight against an old red panda like me? I'm sure it will be of your very interest, don't you think?"

"Ok, then, old man", said Ryan, "Bring it on!"

We see Ryan and Shifu staring at each other while Po and the others watch in excitement. Then, as the match begins we see Ryan using the Crane Stlye and Monkey Style, but Shifu managed to block his attacks and pinned him to the ground with Oogway's staff.

"That was... awesome!", said Ryan excitedly, "I wish I could do that."

"Only when you're a grandmaster", said Shifu and turned to Po, "He's just like you. A fanboy who is a fan of our Kung Fu. This one is quite different than you, Po."

"Tell me about it", said Po.

Later, while Hiccup and the others are waiting for the Ku Zai warriors to show up for quite some time soon, we see Ryan taking a nap for a while before he wakes up.

"What's taking so long?", asked Ryan impatiently.

"They'll be here any moment now", said Hiccup, "You'll see."

Suddenly, a white light shined above the vikings and the kung fu masters while Ryan watches in plain sight and becomes excited.

"_Wonder where that light's coming from_", thought Ryan to himself.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	7. The Ku Zai Warriors' Last Arrival

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 6: The Ku Zai Warriors' Last Arrival**

We then see the light opening a portal, thus allowing the Ku Zai warriors, led by King Yerashi, to enter and walked towards Hiccup and the others. Ryan becomes amazed by this and thought to himself, "_Those are the Ku Zai warriors? Just a bird, a dog, and the others are iguanas? That's wierd, but somehow, I think it's pretty freaking amazing!_"

Yerashi walked towards Hiccup and spoke, "We meet again at last, Hiccup from the powers of the Light."

"O' Great Yerashi", said Hiccup and bowed respectfully to the lord of the warriors, "We need your help."

"We know, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "It is Raxthorn who is doing this only yesterday."

"That's not the worst part, Yerashi", said Po, "We've rescued Hiccup and the others in time, but sadly..."

"What kind of sadly thing, my overgrown friend?", asked Yerashi.

"You know, he doesn't want to be called that, Yerashi", said Viper.

"My apologies", said Yerashi.

"All of Berk is destroyed", explained Hiccup, "Raxthorn destoryed all of it and then all of a sudden, we met a human being in our world. He tried to fight him, but he only defeated his dragon and he got away."

"What a pity", said Yerashi, "We though he would've destroyed him when he had the chance. Where is this human being right now?"

"He's right over there, sir", said Hiccup and he and Po pointed to where Ryan is at and to Yerashi's shock and surprise, he walked slowly towards him.

"_I bet he's gonna do something scary or something_", thought Ryan as Yerashi looked at him for a while.

"This is the one we've been looking for", said Yerashi, "The human being who would come to Berk. The one who would help us defeat the Dark."

"Wait", said Hiccup, "You mean to tell us that a mere human being will come to our world? Didn't you five wanted us to worry about that?"

"Of course not", said Rysu, "We thought that he would have a magical object that would give him the ability to fly, absorb water, lift heavy objects, and summon great strength."

"You mean this medallion right here", said Ryan and pulled out his medallion, much to Yerashi's amusement.

"It cannot be", said Yerashi, "You've found it. The medallion of unbelievable power. The ancient chinese Medallion of Hope."

"The Medallion of Hope?", asked Ryan confused.

"Yes", said Yerashi, "This is the only key that you have to help Hiccup and the kung fu masters destroy and vanquish the Dark. But..."

"But what?", asked Ryan.

"It can only turn a person who is still an agent of the Dark back to normal", explained Yerashi.

"You mean...?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, Hiccup", said Shifu, "Ryan can use it to reform Raxthorn of his evil ways. Isn't that so, Ryan?"

"Look", said Ryan, "I know I'm in a mixed and crazy world here, but you guys were the only reason why I came here? To defeat this Dark you spoke of?

"No, Ryan", said Yerashi, "When you found the medallion, you said the ancient words written on a wall and it magically transported you here. That's the reason why my boy."

"You mean...?", asked Ryan as flashbacks of him reading the letters on the wall before the medallion transported him to Berk, "Those ancient words I saw back on Earth?"

"My point exactly", said Yerashi in flashbacks as he explains why the words were written, "Those words were newly written by our ancestors, he Ku Zai Mystic Guardians. They were once great warriors from the past few centuries, trying to ward off against the Dark's ancestors. It all began a long long time ago when the leader of the ancestors, in case you don't know, named Kaiya, led them to the Dark's forbidden forests where all of the dangers lay ahead for them. However, Kaiya used the powers of his mystic staff to destroy and vanquish those who tried to prevent him and his soldiers from escaping out of the forest. Then, a war had begun and with only half of Kaiya's soldiers were killed while some had retreated. The leader of the Dark named Zai Ling used up his army's powers in order to become much stronger than Kaiya could possibly imagine. Kaiya did the same thing to his army as well with the help of his mystic staff to become stronger in the process. Finally, in their darkest our, there was an explosion which resulted in determing whether or not the Dark will be vanquished. It turned out that Kaiya, while mortally wounded, managed to win this dark and brooding battle and sealed off the Dark and it's powers before he died with his mystic staff. Then, as years went by, the Dark remained in it's seals, waiting for a person to bring it back. Only then will it be able to conquer the world. When we first came to our palace, not to you Ryan, but to Po and Hiccup, we found magical objects that would help us defeat the Dark before the Dragon Warrior arrived to help us all."

"Wow", said Ryan, "I really hate to say this, but... that is the most radical story I've ever heard of in my entire life! Why, I've never even read a fantasy book for all these years. I was too busy reading comics and... oh, I forgot. I'm not suppose to tell all of you about our culture on Earth. I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted, Ryan", said Shifu.

"So, is there another object of the Light, Yerashi?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, I believe there is, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "and it is the last of those objects. It's known as the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow. It was made by our ancestors centuries ago before they died for a cause. It is said that it was forged to determined the fate of a new chosen one who will fight the last Agent of the Dark. That chosen one is you, Hiccup. Only then will you unleash the power that has been given to you to save all of us."

"What about me, sir?", asked Ryan politely.

"You can help him as long as he does not get hurt", said Yerashi.

"Alright, Yerashi", said Hiccup, "I''ll do what I can to find that last object as long as Raxthorn doesn't know anything about it."

Meanwhile, we see Raxthorn back at his throne looking at Hiccup in his globe, smiling evily.

"Oh, I do know alright, viking", said Raxthorn and chuckles evily.

Meanwhile, we see Yerashi looking at Rysu and the others before he said, "I'll go back with you in a moment, my warriors. I have to tell Hiccup something."

We see Ryan looking at those Ku Zai warriors with an impressed look on his face and said, "I hope I can get to battle with you guys."

"Apparently, only our king will have to deal with Raxthorn sooner or later", said Rysu.

"You really think so?", asked Ryan.

"Absolutely", answered Rysu.

While Ryan watches Yerashi trying to tell Hiccup something, we see Crane and Monkey listening while Po and Tigress managed to pack up their stuff along with the vikings. Mantis, however, manages to practice meditating while Shifu watches.

"You know, Shifu", said Mantis while keeping his eyes closed, "You're really good at your meditating I wish I would do the same thing as well. Don't you think so?"

"Well, when you're worthy enough to be grandmaster at the Jade Palace", said Shifu.

Monkey watches before he gets back to Crane and said, "What about me, Shifu?"

"Well, only student can be a grandmaster to do that, but if you want to do it, then it will be fine with me", said Shifu, "Now, would you get back to what you're doing, please?"

"Yes, master", said Monkey and walked back to where Crane is at and they attempted to listen what Yerashi is about to say to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, there's something you need to know", said Yerashi.

"What is it, Yerashi?", asked Hiccup.

"I want you to know that... I'm going soon to battle Raxthorn again and will have to reason with you", said Yerashi.

"But he'll kill you", said Hiccup, "and if you do, I just... don't know what to do if you're dead."

"If I will be, I will be in heaven and in your soul as well", said Yerashi, "Besides, you must make sure that Raxthorn does not get his hand on the bow and arrow."

"What must I do?", asked Hiccup, "How will I be able to protect myself with you?"

"Remember, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "Deep down inside, you and Po have did what you two have done to protect your friends. But now, you must only protect yourself for an immortal soul inside of you will be freely given to unleash the powers of the Light."

Crane and Monkey gasped in shock as did Ryan and before he walked towards him, he stood there silently.

"Will you promise me that you'll be alright, Hiccup?", asked Yerashi.

"I promise, Yerashi", said Hiccup, "But I'm worried for you and..."

"Oh, for pete's sake, enough already!", said Crane, "Just believe in yourself, Hiccup, that's what really matters."

"Alright, I will", said Hiccup, "If you try to battle Raxthorn, I'll try to watch you without being seen by him."

"That's the spirit, my boy", said Yerashi, but before he leaves, however, Ryan objects to the lord of the warriors.

"Wait", said Ryan, "What must I do too now? I'm... I'm just a teenager. What if I fail to help those guys? It'll be impossible for me to complete such a hard task."

"Do not doubt yourself, boy", said Yerashi, "Just believe in yourself like Hiccup would."

"The name is Ryan Mors", said Ryan, "I'm from Colorado and I'm not a figher, but... I realize that... when I first got here, I thought this medallion will give me huge problems, but I was wrong. With the powers of this medallion at my side, I will do what you say and try to help these vikings succeed in their mission."

"You have such spirit and bravery, Ryan Mors of Colorado, whatever that means", said Yerashi.

"It's where I live", said Ryan, "in case you don't understand."

"I do now and thank you, Ryan", said Yerashi and walked towards Rysu and the others before saying, "Farewell on your journey, my friends and may the spirits of both your kung fu and our ancestors be within your hearts, your minds, and your strengths." Then, the Ku Zai warriors disappear into a white light while Po and the others waved their goodbyes, but that didn't stop Crane and Monkey from walking towards Hiccup.

"We've heard what Yerashi had said before", said Crane.

"About what?", asked Hiccup.

"About getting himself killed", said Monkey, "He won't do that, will he?"

"We'll find out soon", said Hiccup and looks into the sky. Later, we see Hiccup and all of the vikings, the kung fu masters included, walking far away from the forests where they camped the previous night. Eight hours later, in the early night, we see Hiccup and the others setting up their camp again, so that they could be able to keep on going for their journey tomorrow. After they ate their dinner, we see Po and Hiccup watching Ryan looking at the medallion and they, along with Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper walking towards him.

"What's going on, Ryan?", asked Hiccup, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong", said Ryan, but then he realizes that he's lying to them and quickly replied, "Alright, something's wrong. You happy now?"

"What is it, Ryan?", asked Viper, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Are you in... serious trouble or something?", asked Crane.

"No", said Ryan, "It's just... I used to have a mother."

"Really?", said Mantis, "Tell us and we'll keep it a secret. We'll tell Shifu about it some other time."

"What did your mother look like?", asked Monkey.

"Was she beautiful?", asked Tigress as she and Tai Lung appeared.

"Mind if we join in to know everything about your mother there, Ryan?", asked Tai Lung.

"Sure, join the party", said Ryan and thought to himself, "_Oh, great. Just what I need. A whole party of animals wanting to know about what happened to my mother._"

Po and the others are waiting for an answer until Shifu and Shen arrives to see what the commotion was about.

"Would you mind telling us about something, Ryan?", asked Shen.

"We're waiting", said Shifu and Ryan did what the peacock overlord and the red panda had told and decides to talk about his mother.

"She was... a kind mother and a friend to me", explained Ryan, "I remembered when she used to be there for me when I was a little child and I helped her with some chores, though I was young. And my dad... well, let's just say that he was a busy man, but he and I used to hang out with each other when I turned 10. Mom and dad loved me ever since and I loved them as much as anyone else back at Earth. A few years later, when I turned 14 almost a year ago, my dad died of a disease called a pheumonia and... I got so sad."

"We're so sorry, Ryan", said Viper.

"That's alright", said Ryan, "Before he died, however, he told me to take care of my mom and my little brother. A few months, when I was at her car and my mom went to a grocery store with my little brother, there was an explosion nearby the store and then... the store got hit and was destroyed. I realized that my mom was in there, so I tried to find her, but my little brother held me back and we were unconscious after another explosion. We found ourselves at the hospital, but one of the nurses told me that... my mom... died... and..."

He then starts to cry as tears starts to fall out of his eyes.

"It's all my fault", said Ryan and weeped by covering himself with both of his hands.

"Calm down", said Viper and hushed Ryan down, "It's not your fault."

"We're very sorry your parents died", said Crane.

"Is there anything you want us to help you?", asked Mantis.

"No, there's no need for any help", said Ryan after shedding the last remaining few tears, "It's just... I missed them so much. Later, I went to a orphanage after I got a patch to my left eye. It got in the window when it cracked and I could only see with my right eye. And... that was it. That was before I came here."

"That... was a sad story", said Po and starts to weep, but did not cry.

"We're sorry about what happened in your life, Ryan", said Hiccup, "We didn't know those kinds of things would happen to you."

"It's alright", said Ryan and looks at the full moon, "It might be getting late quite soon. We need to rest for tomorrow. Oh, and Hiccup?"

"Yes, Ryan?", asked Hiccup.

"Do you... really thing I can do this?", asked Ryan, "You know, to help us succeed our mission?"

"Yes, we do, Ryan", said Hiccup, "They need me and we all need you."

"Thanks, Hiccup", said Ryan and yawns before he goes to one of the viking's tent, "Goodnight."

"Same here, buddy", said Hiccup and he and the others went back to their own tents and slept through the night.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming up!**


	8. The Powers Of The Three

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 7: The Powers Of The Three**

The next morning, we see Ryan, Hiccup, and the others continue to walk throughout the island and followed by Toothless and all of the other dragons, including Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug, they used them to fly out of the island and far away from the now destroyed Isle of Berk. Relieved and surprised, Ryan thought to himself, "_Amazing! Kung fu animals and dragons at the same time! My day's turning out so great this far!_"

"Ryan, I suppose you haven't met Toothless", said Hiccup and introduced him to the Night Fury and the other dragons.

"Hello... Toothless", said Ryan, "Seriously, is that what you vikings call your dragons in your world?"

"Exactly", said Hiccup, "We use to fight them, but when I realized that they had feelings, we decided not to and lived with them as pets."

"Wow", said Ryan, "That's cool. Do you mind if I could ride on one of them?"

"Of course, just pick which one you might choose", said Hiccup and Ryan quickly chose Meatlug, who, to his surprise, snuggles him tenderly.

"Aw, this Meatlug is so cute", said Ryan, "I just adore her. She reminds me of a kitty cat I saw once."

"Well, imagine her as a kitty cat, whatever that means", said Hiccup.

"Oh, I just mention another animal in my world", said Ryan and gets on Meatlug, who flies him into the air pretty quickly, "Wait, I already have flying powers. I think I can do this. In fact, I wonder what does the medallion also do."

Meatlug flies him back to the ground where Ryan gets off the Gronckle and takes out the medallion and then realized that it has not glowed since yesterday.

"Come on", said Ryan, "There's gotta be something else that this medallion does."

Suddenly, the medallion glows and then uses the rocks from the ocean nearby to transform it into a solid bridge. Ryan and the others gasped in shock as Po says, "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

"I didn't", said Ryan after giving the others a silent treatment for nearly 15 seconds, he realized this and continued, "You're right. I did that. I've just created a way for us to find this bow and arrow Yerashi told us about... I hope."

Then, Ryan and the others walked throughout the long bridge while all of the dragons flew past them until nearly a minute later, they reached the end of the bridge and into another island. Toothless, however, quickly flew right back to where the humans and the kung fu animals are at and Ryan got on the Night Fury. Before he could fly him, he asked to Hiccup, "Can I fly your friend? Toothless, I mean?"

"Sure, if you want to", said Hiccup, "I won't mind."

Ryan smiles and Toothless flies him to where the other dragons are at and waited for nearly thirteen minutes for Hiccup and the others to arrive here. Tired and out of breath after reaching the end of the longest bridge, we see Ryan looking down at the ground to see ancient symbols similiar to the words he read back at an underground cave at Colorado and starts to follow them. Hiccup thought, "_Where's Ryan going? Wonder what he's up to._"

"Hey, guys", said Hiccup, "Ryan's following something. We have to follow him too."

"Sure thing, Hiccup", said Snotlout and he and the others quickly followed the two vikings before they see Ryan stopping short in front of a huge hole in the ground in the deserted island.

"What do you see, Ryan?", asked Shifu.

"I think... I think I saw another ancient symbol", said Ryan, "I'll be back in just a moment."

Ryan gets into the hole and starts to see more ancient symbols that literally has the same language as the Ku Zai and the Light had written. He takes the medallion out and when it starts to glow, is shines on the symbols written on the ground as it starts to decipher what the symbols mean. Curious, he looks down at the deciphered symbols, reading, "**To those with the powers of this medallion Shall find the the ancient words of another object made by the Ku Zai and the Light That object is a pendant, a beautiful red on at that Which also has the powers made by the Ku Zai themselves. There is a prophecy that has been made by the Guardians For when all three of those objects are united by three people, they will reveal the location of the object of the last object of the Light.**"

"What does that mean?", asked Ryan and suddenly, he realizes this and starts to have flashbacks of him having found the medallion and calls for help from Toothless, who carries him up from the hole and walks towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Po, I've finally know that now", said Ryan.

"About what?", asked Po.

"The medallion I've found and the other one Po has right now", said Ryan, "This deciphered the prophecy of the three objects made by those Ku Zai warriors you told me about, Hiccup."

"What did they mean, Ryan?", asked Hiccup.

"That when all three of those objects in three people united, they will use their powers to reveal the location of that bow and arrow Yerashi told you about", explained Ryan, "Hiccup, me and Po have those two objects. The Chinese Symbol and the Green Dragon. Do you know where the red pendant is?"

"You mean...", said Hiccup and takes out the pendant Shifu gave him a year ago, "The one that Shifu gave me before they left? Are you telling me that... this was made by the Ku Zai warriors? If that's so, then why didn't you tell me about it, Shifu?"

"Before you first arrived here in the Valley of Peace, Hiccup", explained Shifu, "Yerashi gave that to me and told me that if another person who is chosen to help defeat the Dark, I would give it to him. That person is you, Hiccup and that's the reason why I didn't tell you about it in the first place."

"Well, I understand and there's no need to blame yourself for that, Shifu", said Hiccup, "But if what Ryan is saying is true, then these three could lead us to where the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow is."

"Way to go, Ryan", said Po, "You sure had some smart thinking."

"Ah, it was nothing", said Ryan, "Now... let's hold these three up high so they could work... I hope."

Without hesitation, Ryan, Hiccup, and Po held the three objects up high so they could see if the magic could work. Nearly 30 seconds later, they started to glow and to their surprise it makes a beam of light before it points to a cave far away from the others. Then, without looking back, Ryan and the other two ran as fast as they could after Hiccup shouted to Astrid, "Follow us. The beam is leading us to cave."

"Sure, Hiccup", said Astrid and thought to herself, "_I hope these knows what they're doing._"

Then, as our heroes finally reached the cave a few minutes later after following a trail of patches and thorns on flowers in the deserted island, they see the arrows pointing to their directions in the cave as they enter it. "_Wonder what these might lead us to_", thought Hiccup as he and the other two followed the direction arrows until nearly two minutes later, they've found more ancient symbols.

"Ryan, can you translate these to us?", asked Po and Ryan used his medallion to decipher the symbols as it says, "**To those with the three chosen warriors with three objects shall find the Silver Bow & Bronze Arrow in another island in Berk**."

"So there is another island in Berk, is there?", asked Hiccup.

"That's right", said Ryan, "Wait, there's more!"

He deciphers another set of symbols, saying, "**The island in which the object of the Ku Zai would be found is in the Isle of Death**."

"The Isle of Death?", asked Po in horror.

"Looks like we're going to have to go there as long as need some help", said Hiccup.

"What if I could take all of you there?", asked Ryan.

"What if we didn't trust you?", asked Po after looking at Hiccup for a while.

Then we be even", said Ryan, "But since we're friends now, I think we need to work together if we want to save the world. At first, I thought it's gonna be impossible to get there, but with you and the others on my side, we can do anything."

"We'll believe in ourselves as friends all the way until the end", said Hiccup and he and Po looked and smiled at each other.

Ryan takes his left hand out and said, "Partners?"

"Partners", said Hiccup and Po as they took out their own left hands before making a teamwork sign and Ryan smiles at them.

Later, we see the three going out of the cave with Astrid and the others watching.

"Citizens of Berk and kung fu masters of China", said Ryan, "Let's rest here for tonight. We make our way for the Isle of Death tomorrow."

Later that night, we see Ryan dreaming of himself reuniting with his resurrected mother.

"Mom!", said Ryan and ran towards his mother, "I can't believe you're alive. How did you came back?"

"I survived the explosion, Ryan", said Ryan's mother, "and I wanted to see you again."

Ryan and his mother hugged each other, but when she suddenly transforms into Raxthorn, he gasped frightenly and the lord of the Dark grabbed him. He then starts to kill him in the chest offscreen, thus ending the dream with Ryan shouting, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and gasping a few times. That scream woke up Hiccup and the others.

"Ryan, what is it?", asked Hiccup.

"Nothing", said Ryan and laid his head back to his pillow, "It was... just a nightmare."

Meanwhile, we see Raxthorn getting out of his castle and transforms himself into a purple dragon with monsterous red eyes and teeth that are as sharp as knives before he flies away from his kingdom, hoping to find Hiccup and Ryan.

"_I will find you two fools no matter what_", thought Raxthorn in his purple dragon form and chuckles evily.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming up!**


	9. Ryan's Friendship With Viper

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 8: Ryan's Friendship With Viper**

The next morning, we see Toothless and the other dragons carrying about half of the villagers of Berk while the other half decided to stay behind while the others go, so Po uses the powers of his medallion to say the ancient words, "Okna, Ohum, Okei, Wie, Jade Palace", and transports the other half of the villagers to the Jade Palace where they'll be safe, but they will need their help just in case they get into more danger.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Po?", asked Hiccup.

"They will be, but in case we need any help, they'll be back... through magic", said Po and Toothless and the other dragons continuing carrying them while Ryan uses the powers of his medallion to magically fly.

A few hours later, we see Viper looking at Ryan and with a smile on her face, the kung fu snake master used Stormfly to fly right next to the human.

"How are you doing, Ryan?", asked Viper, "Feeling any good stuff lately? You know, flying?"

"Oh, it feels great", said Ryan, "But I don't think that it's going to get rid of those painful memories of my mother's death."

"Don't let them get to you, Ryan", said Viper, "You just need to find Inner Peace within yourself. That's what Shifu told Po and once you do that, anything is possible. Maybe if we land in another forest, I can train your some of my kung fu for a while. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me", said Ryan, "You know, Viper. For a snake like you, you sure are pretty."

"Aw, thank you, Ryan", said Viper, "But it's not my charms that make me a kung fu master. The only thing that makes me a kung fu master is what I decide for myself to protect others by following my heart."

"You do?", asked Ryan.

"Of course", said Viper, "That's what makes kung fu very special. Once you follow and listen to your heart, you'll understand the important task you have."

Ryan turned his head away from Viper and thought to himself, "_Listen and follow my heart. When will I do that?_"

"Do you understand what you need to do when you have kung fu, Ryan?", asked Viper.

"Yes, Viper", said Ryan, "I understand now. Thank you. I'll do what I can to learn some kung fu from you as soon as I can."

Viper smiles and later, when we see the dragons landing near the forest in not about 2 miles away from Ryan and the others, they've managed to set up camp again while Po uses his medallion to see the Isle of Death's location only to find that it might be a somewhere in the middle far away from him and the others.

"Where are we now, Po?", asked Hiccup.

"We're in the forest and we only have a day and a few hours", said Po, "Once we save our strength for tomorrow, let's hope that Ryan will soon help us."

"I agree, buddy", said Hiccup and he and Po looked at Ryan trying to learn Viper's moves.

"Wow", said Po, "Looks like he and Viper are doing something well with each other."

"I'm teaching him some of my moves, Po", said Viper, "so I could make sure he has them right."

"What kind of moves are you teaching him?", asked Hiccup.

"An old trick of mine", said Viper, "The silent attack technique. I learned it when I first came here at the Jade Palace as a little child. Shifu taught it to me quite well and he said that the only way to achieve victory over your enemies is by remaining calm and peaceful. That's why I managed to successfully learn it. I wonder if Ryan can do this? He might have potential for it."

"Let's see it then", said Po and as they watch Ryan closing his eyes to wait until the right time to do the silent attack technique.

After nearly 30 seconds of silence, Ryan fliped in the air, but did very poorly at it and hit the ground.

"You alright?", asked Hiccup.

"I'm ok", said Ryan, "Oh, what's the use? I'm never gonna get it right."

"Just keep trying", said Viper, "You'll get it right somehow. I know you can."

Ryan nodded his head and nearly two minutes later, he tried doing the silent attack technique twice with only one fail and the other a success. He then did it again and succeeded again, which resulted in Viper smiling at him.

"Great job, Ryan", said Viper as she slithered towards him, "Do you mind if I hold onto you for a few minutes or so?"

"Really?", said Ryan, "Well, I'm up for that."

Then, the kung fu snake master slithered up into Ryan's shirt until she reached out of the right side of the neck collar and cuddles him lovingly. Ryan smiles and pets her gently, causing Po, Hiccup, and the others said their "aws" as they happened to adore this moment.

"This is just too cute", said Tai Lung and Viper blushed nervously.

"It's nothing, really", said Viper, "I've always wanted to do this my whole life."

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Ryan looking at the medallion while Hiccup watches.

"What's it telling you?", asked Hiccup and the medallion Ryan is still holding glows and it shows Raxthorn flying as a purple dragon. He watches as he starts to speak.

"You cannot hide from me, human", said Raxthorn darkly and the image quickly disappears.

"It's that guy again", said Ryan, "He turned himself into a dragon somehow. How did he do that?"

"He has the powers of the Dark", explained Hiccup, "He uses the for his purpose: to rid the world of the Light and then to conquer the world. He'll sure to succeed if we fail to find that bow and arrow. Ryan, can I tell you one thing that I should've told you three days ago when we first met each other?"

"Sure, I'll listen", said Ryan.

"Are you... a real normal person in your everyday life?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, of course I am", said Ryan, "I always do stuff like every normal people do. Love your family, but there's one thing I don't have. It's... having friends that I don't have. I mean, my parents were my friends and so is my little brother, but when... I... I rather not talk about it for a while."

"Oh, I see", said Hiccup, "Your parents are still dead."

"Yes, I know that", said Ryan, "But, before I saw the explosion, I saw something else. It was a purple bomb and I don't know where it came from, but I do remembered what it looked like."

"What did it look like, Ryan?", asked Hiccup.

"It had... purple stripes and a dark shading to it", said Ryan, "the last time I remembered. That was it. Maybe... I might have the chance to find what caused that purple bomb to destroy the store. Do you think I can do that if I have to?"

"If you can, Ryan", said Hiccup, "and when you do, you just have to think of the decision that you're making. Because if that's the thing you want, then I want to help you."

"How can you?", said Ryan, "We're just... different."

"We may be different", said Hiccup, "But unlike the others, we have two things that the Dark doesn't have and they're the most powerful thing in the world inside our very souls."

"What is it that we have, Hiccup?", asked Ryan, curiously.

"Faith and immortality", said Hiccup, "and the only thing that depends on what you do in the time that has been given to us. What really matters the most is if we let our decisions change us."

"Do you think, Hiccup, that...", said Ryan, "I would do that, just in case you and the others get hurt?"

"You will, Ryan", said Hiccup, "One day."

Ryan smiles and he and Hiccup hugged each other tightly. Meanwhile, we see Raxthorn sensing the teenage viking's smell and flies after saying to himself, "Looks like I'm lucky." He flies past the trees, causing a huge wind blow and sending Ryan and Hiccup into mid air and landing on the ground in the process.

"What was that?", asked Hiccup.

"I don't know", said Ryan and hears a loud dragon roar not too far from the two.

It's him", said Hiccup.

"He'll find you any moment", said Ryan, "Quick, you better hide now!"

"No", said Hiccup, "I'm stay beside you!"

Then, the teenagers stood next to each other as Raxthorn came towards them. Po and the others watched in horror while Shen takes out his spear, but gets held back by Zhong.

"No, Shen", said Zhong, "It's not worth it."

Meanwhile, we see Raxthorn staring at the two darkly, but Ryan and stood proudly and glared at him.

"My, I have never seen such brave heroes and are not afraid of me and my wrath", said Raxthorn, "However did you two managed to face me withour fearing me?"

"Because we never give up no matter what", said Ryan, "Something that a moron like you would never understand."

"You simple-minded fool", said Raxthorn, "You think that within your heart and soul, you might stand against me? How pathetic indeed! I'm the Dark on both of these worlds, Ryan and I am the end of everything that you see and know. I can show what will happen if the Dark and I prevail over the Light."

Raxthorn then reveals the destruction of Colorado and all of the people killed and destroyed. It also shows the extinction of China and Berk and all of the people in it.

"That won't happen, you ugly fire-breathing freak", said Ryan, "We will win. You'll see. Just one day."

"Suite yourself", said Raxthorn, "I'll be back again quite soon. When I do, it will be over for all of you... unless Hiccup surrenders to me."

Raxthorn then disappears into the dark mist while Ryan and Hiccup looked at each other.

"We have got to hurry when morning comes", said Hiccup.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming up next!**


	10. Escaping The Sea Monster

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 9: Escaping The Sea Monster**

The next morning, we see the dragons carrying our heroes throughout the entire ocean. We see the view of an eye of a monster before it quickly disappears while later, Ryan starts to have a conversation with Crane.

"Hey, Crane", said Ryan, "Do you mind if I fly with you for the next few minutes or so?"

"Certainly", said Crane and then flies with him after his medallion glowed brightly, thus causing him to fly as well.

"Isn't this the greatest thing that I've ever done, Crane?", asked Ryan.

"Yeah", said Crane, "and you've got some more greatest things to do with only Hiccup and the others."

Ryan smiles, but little does he know that he hears a monster growl not too far from him.

"Do you hear that?", asked Ryan.

"Yeah, I hear it too", said Crane and they looked around to see if anything is dangerous while Po and Hiccup watch from the back of the Night Fury.

"What do you two see out there?", asked Po.

"Nothing", said Crane, "We just heard a noise. Did you hear too?"

"Nah, not really", said Po and then hears a monster's growl as well.

"Yeah, I think we do now", said Hiccup and after nearly two minutes of perfect silence, we see the monster rising from above the ocean and it happens to be a shark dragon with wings on it. It's name happens to be a Sharkacus dragon.

"What is that?", asked Crane.

"Must be a shark dragon", said Hiccup, "Dad, do you know what that is from the books?"

"I think I do, son", said Stoick, "It's a Sharkacus dragon. It feeds on other types of fish in the ocean, but also eats human flesh. Especially animal flesh too."

"Whatever that means, this thing's trying to get us", said Ryan, "We have to get the other vikings to safety while me and Crane try to hold it off."

"Be careful you two", said Hiccup while Toothless and the other dragons carry half of the vikings to safety to another island which happens to be a little bit larger than they would imagine.

"Well, this would be safe", said Po and meanwhile, we see Ryan and Crane trying to hold the Sharkacus dragon off. Crane used his special attacks on the dragon, but none of them seemed to work. Then, the dragon used his wings to knock Crane off the air, but misses after the kung fu master flew right past it. When the dragon unleashes his water mouth attack, however, it got Crane and we see him nearly falling into the water. We see Ryan before he flies down to the edge of the ocean and quickly grabs Crane after nearly 30 seconds of slow-mo.

"Thanks, Ryan", said Crane.

"You're welcome", said Ryan, "Now, head back to the island. I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?", asked Crane.

"Yes, now go", said Ryan and the kung fu master flew back to the larger island to where the others are at. We see the teenager flying towards the Sharkacus dragon before it tries to attack him with his wings. He dodges it and with the powers of his medallion, he eyes began to glow.

"What's happening to my eyes?", asked Ryan as his eyes start to glow even brighter than before. He then thought to himself, "_Of course. That's why they're glowing._"

He then uses his eyes to become laser shooters before they shot the dragon in the chest before he shot him again only this time in the head, thus burning and frying his brains before it explodes offscreen. Ryan escapes the explosion before he finally lands on the island safely on the ground. He then finds a surprised and shocked look on the others' faces, especially Astrid's. "_Oh, boy_", thought Ryan, "_I am in so much trouble today_."

"How did you do that?", asked Po.

"Do what?", asked Ryan, "You mean, my glowing eyes?"

"Yes, that was awesome", said Po.

"Would you be quiet, Po?", asked Tigress politely.

"I was only excited, sheesh", said Po.

"They glowed all because of my medallion", said Ryan, "So, am I in trouble now?"

"No, you're not, Ryan", said Shifu, "Why would you think of such a thing like that?"

"I thought I misused them for purposeless reasons, Shifu", said Ryan, "And I-"

"Do not think that, Ryan", interrupted Shifu, "You have used them to protect the good so far and now look here we are."

Shifu points to the faraway island with a skull on it. It happens to be the Isle of Death.

"I can't believe it", said Hiccup, "We're almost there."

"We're getting close", said Ryan, "So, does that count as a good deed, Shifu?"

"Of course and no matter what happens, Ryan, we will be forever in your dept as long as you will protect us", said Shifu and bows respectfully as did Hiccup, Po, the Five, Tai Lung, and the others, but little do they realize that a voice was heard.

"So am I", said the voice and it happens to be the Soothsayer's voice.

"Who said that?", asked Ryan.

"I did", said the Soothsayer after she appears from behind him.

"Who are you?", asked Ryan politely.

"Soothsayer?", asked Shen after he sees her.

"Yes, Shen, it is me", said the Soothsayer before she and the peacock overlord hugged each other.

"You guys know her?", asked Ryan.

"She's a fortune-telling goat", said Po, "Actually, only I know, but I told the others about her... a little bit."

"Never mind that, Po", said Shifu, "Looks like we have another guest in our adventure."

Ryan smiles and looks at the peacock and the goat before they looked at him for a while. Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Soothsayer watching Ryan looking at the stars before she walked towards him.

"Hello, there, Ryan", said the Soothsayer.

"Hello... ma'm", said Ryan, "I'm just looking at those beautiful stars in the sky up there. Isn't it great or what?"

"It is... great, Ryan", said the Soothsayer, "For such a human boy like you, you sure have a snarky attitude."

"Yeah, most humans like us do", said Ryan.

"Po and Hiccup told me of something important in your life, Ryan", said the Soothsayer, "Something that... troubled you for a while. What was it, my boy?"

"Well... trust me", said Ryan, "You wouldn't understand if I told you something."

"I would, Ryan", said the Soothsayer.

"Alright, here it goes", explained Ryan, "It's about my parents. I've already told the others about that, but now that you're here, I'll tell you right now. When I was a little child, my dad was suffering from a disease. It was... a pheumonia. Before he died, he told me to protect my mom and my little brother by any means necessary. A few years later, when my mom was in a grocery store, there was a purple bomb and it destroyed it with one blow. I tried to see if my mom was alright, but my little brother held me back and when we found ourselves in a hospital a few hours later, one of the nurses told me that..."

"Your mother's dead", said the Soothsayer, "I can understand the pain that you are suffering after all."

"That's right", said Ryan, "and then, after all of this had happened, we ended up in an orphanage and... that was it. I mean... you have no idea how much I missed them so much. I wonder what they're doing in heaven now."

"It is hard for me to have emotional feelings for you, Ryan", said the Soothsayer, "and I think I know a way to rid of your pain forever."

"Then... I suppose you can teach me this... "Inner Peace" thingy that Po told me about a few days ago", said Ryan.

"I can, Ryan, and I will", said the Soothsayer and she and Ryan walked towards the edge of the island.

"Close your eyes, Ryan", said the Soothsayer, but little does she know that Shen is watching before Zhong wakes up. Mantis and Monkey also woke up and sees what the two are doing.

"What are they doing?", asked Mantis.

"Is that the same move she told Po?", asked Monkey quietly.

"It cannot be", said Shen shocked.

"Now, flow with your emotions", said the Soothsayer before he manages to do so while having some flashbacks of the purple bomb destroying the grocery store, thus sending Ryan and his little brother in mid air and hit the destroyed car. They remained unconscious and we cut to two hours later where we see the hospital people looking at the dead bodies at the destroyed grocery store, especially Ryan's mother and they recovered her along with the others. We cut to Ryan and his little brother with tears in their eyes at the funeral for their mother as the paster of a church far away from the orphanage saying, "Let the lord himself send Ryan's mother up to heaven for none shall destroy those who come to thy and take away what is good. The death of Ryan's mother was a terrible tragedy since his father died as we see this woman's dead corpse now in the coffin, let us all stand to say our fateful goodbyes to her." All of the people stood up and said their goodbyes, especially Ryan's little brother, but Ryan only remained silent within the next few minutes before he weighs his head down in sorrow and grief. We cut back to the edge of the island where we see the Soothsayer watching Ryan flowing with his emotions.

"Now, release your Inner Peace inside you", said the Soothsayer and Ryan calmly starts to use his emotions to release his Inner Peace within himself while Hiccup, after waking up, sees the Inner Peace technique being learned by the Colorado teenager. Nearly a minute later, he stops and sighs peacefully.

"You have done, dear child", said the Soothsayer.

"You know", said Ryan, "You're... just like a grandmother to me."

Ryan and the fortune-telling goat hugged each other lovingly before Hiccup and the others went back to sleep. We then fade to black.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up next!**


	11. Reaching The Isle of Death

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Reaching The Isle Of Death**

The next morning, we see Toothless and the other dragons carrying Ryan and the others away from the previous island they camped last night and when they landed in the most beautiful and fertile land in the history of Berk. When they got off the dragons, Ryan and Hiccup started to take a little tour around the island while Astrid and the others set up camp so they can rest for a while before she and the kung fu masters help the three boys find the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow. Later, we see Shifu watching over Ryan and thought to himself, "_If that boy needs the panda and the viking's help, then he would have to need my help as well_."

The red panda then walked towards Ryan and asked, "Ryan, may I have a word with you just for a while?"

"Sure thing, Shifu, but we better hurry", said Ryan, "We might be heading off from the camp in a few minutes or so."

"Now, about that medallion", said Shifu, "However did you manage to use it's powers to fly and shoot those things from your eyes and yet, Hiccup and Po can't?"

"I don't know", said Ryan, "Maybe it... only happens to modern day people who only come to another world like this. Don't you think so?"

Shifu smiles and said, "Yes, Ryan. It does. The reason why I am asking you this is because you and those two have something in common."

"What? Is there a difference between us three?", asked Ryan.

"Yes, I believe there is", said Shifu, "and I suppose you know what you are."

"Yes, I do", said Ryan, "I'm just a normal person who just protect my little brother even if I'm not worried, but like I said before, I don't get into fights. When I saw you guys, though, I can do anything as long as you believe. You will do that, will you, Shifu?"

"Yes, I will Ryan", said Shifu, "You know something? I'm very glad I'm having to find myself a new friend."

Ryan looked at him for a while and the red panda continued, "Besides Po and Hiccup, I mean."

"Oh, I see", said Ryan, "What do Po and Hiccup do, then?"

"Po was just an ordinary villager along with his father", said Shifu, "When Master Oogway chose him to be the Dragon Warrior, he doubted himself, but he later in himself because he wanted to change himself into something that he always wanted to be. He succeeded with that job because of his self-awareness, his loyalty, and his pride, but there was something else that he did to become the Dragon Warrior. He taught me the importance of love, family, and letting go of the past that had scared us for a few years."

"And about my son", said Stoick after he appeared right behind the red panda, "Well, let's just say that some of the villagers dismissed him when he was trying to do something that he's not. Hiccup wanted to kill a dragon, but when his heart had changed as he tried to kill a Night Fury, I thought he was going to be something that we've wanted him to be. When my son knew right from the start that everything we knew about the dragons was wrong, we decided to make peace with them and we train them no matter what."

"That's why you three have something in common: To fight what's right for yourself, but for others as well", explained Shifu.

"Thank you, guys", said Ryan, "Now, we must get going any moment. Po and Hiccup are waiting for us. We'll be back as soon as possible if nothing bad ever happens to us."

"Good luck, Ryan", said Stoick and the teenager and the others, including the kung fu masters ran as fast as they could while Stoick and Goober helped the vikings prepare their breakfast. Later, we see our heroes reaching to the gates of the new section of the Isle of Death. The sign says, "First section: Avoid the danger traps that lie ahead"

"What does that mean?", asked Monkey after reading the sign.

"There could be traps here somewhere", said Hiccup, "We better be careful. Follow me through this line right there."

Hiccup and Ryan both walked on the brown line and Shifu and the others quickly followed, but little did Hiccup knew that Po accidently stepped on a little crack, which unleashed a giant hole with a bow and arrow prepared to kill the Dragon Warrior.

"What was that?", asked Ryan and Po quickly ran as fast as he could after unleashing some of the bow and arrows from each hole, allowing Shifu and the others enough time to escape.

"What did you do, Po?", asked Tigress sternly.

"I just stepped on a crack... by accident", said Po.

"That's alright, Po", said Hiccup, "We can make a few mistakes sometimes. Let's keep going."

Then, as Hiccup and the others continuing to walk, they stumbled on to another sign that says, "Second section: Conseal your fate through three of those fire rings" and they see the three rings of fire.

"Well, it'll be harmless enough", said Hiccup, but when the three hopes start to fire, he becomes shocked, "On second thought, it'll be pretty much harmful."

"We have to get through them somehow", said Po, "There's only one person who can do this."

"Why not me?", asked Ryan.

"No, Ryan", said Shifu, "It will be much too dangerous for you even as a human being."

"I'll do it", said Crane, "You saved my life and I've never forgotten that day. Now, it's time for me to handle this on my own."

Ryan looked at the three rings and smiled at Crane before he said, "Go ahead. Fly away when you have the chance."

Crane nods his head at Ryan and prepares himself before he closes his eyes. Hiccup thought, "_Let's hope he makes it through them alright_." and decided to keep watch on the kung fu master. Crane then starts to fly and as the rings began to grow the fire within them, Crane quickly flies through all of the three rings in a slow-mo moment, causing Hiccup and the others to become surprised.

"Incredible", said Hiccup.

"Amazing", said Ryan.

"Awesome!", exclaimed Po.

After the rings' fire began to dim, it made a bridge, allowing Hiccup and the others to walk on it in the process. Hiccup, now amazed, said, "That was amazing, Crane. However did you do that?"

"I trained with Monkey one time at the Jade Palace", explained Crane, "before we met you guys."

"You did great", said Astrid, "For a kung fu master like you, you sure are excellent."

"Thank you, milady", said Crane and kissed Astrid's hand, causing the others to laugh.

"Enough giggling around", said Shifu, "We have a weapon to find. Hopefully it may be at another section in this island."

Meanwhile, we see Stoick and Goober preparing to keep on a lookout for something dangerous that might happen to the two and the others as well. Shen and Zhong joined them and whispered to each other.

"Anything happened yet?", asked Zhong.

"No", said Stoick, "For a wolf like you, you sure handle important things at being a soldier and guard really well."

"Thanks", said Zhong and suddenly, a noise was heard. As the wolf and the other three turned around, they see a purple bomb heading right near them far away.

"Duck!", shouted Goober and as the purple bomb headed towards the tree, it caused an explosion and knocks out the two vikings, but only Shen and Zhong remained unharmed. Then, it appears to be Raxthorn, still in his dragon form as he prepares to attack the two.

"You fools!", said Raxthorn, "You may have found the location for the last object of the Light, but none shall prevent me from using it."

"What for?", asked Zhong sternly.

"To rule the world, you nit-wit", said Raxthorn and laughed evily before he flies away from the others and starts to find Hiccup and the others.

"He's going after Hiccup", said Shen and Stoick wakes up after the injury he received.

"He's gonna kill him if they find it", said Stoick.

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the others finding another sign that says, "The Third and final section: Battle in a one-on-one match".

"Well, looks like we have no choice", said Hiccup, "We have to choose two people to go against each other."

"I'll go", said Po, "Just in case."

"What about you, Ryan?", asked Hiccup.

"Give me some time to think, alright?", asked Ryan and stood silent.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming up!**


	12. Ryan's Vision

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 11: Ryan's Vision**

When Ryan decides to take a moment whether or not he would have to face Po in a battle against each other so they could find the Silver Bow and Bronze arrow so they could escape from Raxthorn in which Ryan starts to hear his voice within his thoughts.

_Ryan..._

_I know you and the others are here..._

_Come to me..._

_Let me overpower you and control you with the Dark's powers..._

"_Leave me alone_", thought Ryan in his thoughts. However, when he starts to hear that noise again, he sees ancient cavern markings that shows the Dark's powers and the image of Raxthorn. He also sees an image of him in his dragon form shooting purple bombs, causing him to have a headache. Not only that for he starts to have these visions about the same purple bombs that destroyed the grocery and killed his mother.

"Those are the same bombs that killed my mother", said Ryan, "But, I'm wondering who did this."

"Ryan, have you decided yet?", asked Hiccup.

"Not yet", said Ryan, "Just give me one more minute."

Ryan takes one more look at the same ancient cavern marking and thought to himself, "_I wonder if..._" and he gasped before he quickly realizes the whole thing: Raxthorn was the one who used his purple bombs to destroy the grocery and killed his mother as well, "_It all makes sense! It was Raxthorn all along! He did all of this!_"

"Ryan, your minute is up!", said Shifu.

"Alright, I'm coming and I'm ready to battle Po", said Ryan.

"Awesome, let's go!", said Po as he and Ryan prepared himself for their battle against each other.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter pretty shorter than the previous chapters. I just wanted to kill some precious time before I could continue the story before I leave for a camp next week! So, until I can have a chance to update it, enjoy and review while you still can!**


	13. Ryan VS Po

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 12: Ryan VS Po**

Meanwhile, we see Stoick and Goober rebuilding one of the bent-down camp tents which was apparently wrecked by Raxthorn when he unleashed his purple bomb near them.

"I hope Hiccup and the others are alright", said Stoick.

"Pray that they'll get back", said Goober.

Stoick looks at the sky before we dissolve to Ryan and Po preparing to battle against each other.

"Well, I guess this battle is gonna make us even, is it?", asked Po.

"It sure will be", said Ryan, "Ready to do this?"

"Ready", said Po and looked at Shifu for a while.

"Good luck, you two", said Shifu and after 17 seconds of silence, Po starts to fight against Ryan with some of his kung fu moves. He kicked Ryan in his left leg and the left side of his face, sending him flying, but Ryan manages to land safely on the ground. Suddenly, the medallion glows, thus giving Ryan the ability to use his own attack moves on the Dragon Warrior.

"What's he up to now?", asked Tigress.

"His medallion now gives him the power and he'll be able to make up his own fighting moves on Po", explained Shifu.

"Let's hope he does that", said Crane.

We see Ryan using his first move known as the "Banana-split attack" when Po used his double-kick technique, but Ryan quickly dodged his attack and kicks the Dragon Warrior in the face by his both of his legs. He used his attack again on Po, but the panda quickly dodged it and uses his belly to knock him out, but the teenager did not get unconscious as he starts to get back up. He starts to come up with a new move in order to continue battling Po.

"_Come on_", thought Ryan, "_There's gonna be something new to knock the panda out!_"

Po looks at Ryan for a while before he thought to himself, "_He's gonna have to use a kung fu I told him two days ago!_"

"Ryan!", said Po.

"What is it, Po?", asked Ryan.

"Use the Wuxi Finger Hold I taught you", said Po.

"Are you crazy?", asked Ryan dramatically.

"Yes, Ryan", said Po.

"But you're not my enemy", said Ryan, "I can't kill you."

"I'm a warrior", said Po, "Unlike his enemies, a Dragon Warrior cannot be killed!"

"Are you really sure about this?", asked Ryan.

"Trust me", said Po, "I know what I'm doing. Now, do it!"

"Alright then, Po", said Ryan, "Give me a second."

Ryan closes his eyes and thought to himself, "_If what he's saying is true, then it's the only way for me to reach the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow._"

"I'm ready to do this", said Ryan and uses the same two moves on Po, thus knocking him out, but the Dragon Warrior managed to get back up before the teenager walked towards him.

"Po", said Ryan, "Before I could this, I want to know why you're letting me do this in the first place. Tell me."

"The reason that I'm letting you do this", explained Po, "Is for the sake of Hiccup. When I first met him, we had a great advantage at our friendship. Then, we've had many adventures together, battling enemies and such, and trying to do what's right for the Ku Zai warriors. Especially Yerashi. That's why I'm letting you do this: To help me and all of us to complete our final journey to defeat the Dark and Raxthorn so we can put his reign of terror to an end. We hoped that someday, a person would come here and laid down his life for others. Would you do that... for all of us?"

Ryan looks at the ancient cavern markings and sees three warriors uniting to defeat the Dark and thought to himself, "_You have no choice, Ryan. So end it right now so we can get this over with._"

Ryan then uses his Wuxi Finger Hold after he closes his eyes, hoping that Po doesn't get killed once he does that. A few seconds later, the Dragon Warrior suddenly glowed green and Ryan starts to glow red. After that he looked at Po for a while.

"I've found out who killed my parents, Po", said Ryan, "It was Raxthorn all along. He sent his purple bomb at the store my mom was at before she died. If he wants Hiccup, you, or anyone else in this world, he would have to kill me first. Because when I face him, I'm gonna be ready and when I'm ready, I'm gonna kill him for what he did to my happy life."

After the glowing on the two begins to dim slowly for a few seconds, Ryan walks towards a stone which begins to crumble. Then, it forms from darkness into Light before it transforms into a powerful object that he is holding at the palm of his hands right now: The Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow of the Ku Zai/Light. He thought to himself, "_This is it? This is the one we're looking for? No wonder our journey has gotten much easier that I thought it would be._"

"We've found it at last", said Po.

"Incredible", said Tigress.

"Stupendous", said Tai Lung.

"It is such a beautiful artifact and object that no one has ever seen before", said Shifu.

"Raxthorn will be here soon", said Po, "We have to leave and fast."

Ryan looks at the ancient cavern paintings and next to the other one shows three people raising up the Ku Zai/Light object and artifact.

"Wait a minute, guys", said Ryan, "I just saw the ancient paintings just now. It shows three people holding the artifact. I think that..."

"That what?", asked Tai Lung.

"That if me, Po, and Hiccup can raise this, something might happen", said Ryan, "You two ready to do this with me? Raxthorn may arrive here any moment now, but we just got to try."

Po and Hiccup looked at each other for a while and walked towards the teenager and helps him raise the Ku Zai/Light object high in the sky.

"What happens now?", asked Hiccup.

"I think we have to close our eyes and wait until something happens", said Ryan, "Let's give it a try."

"Alright, then", said Po and the panda, the viking teenager, and Ryan quickly closed their eyes. Nearly 20 seconds later, the artifact glows brightly yellow and it shows a ray of the Ku Zai/Light before it shines on all of the cavern paintings that were made all over the stone wall. The three then opened their eyes and sees the yellow light before it begins to dim very slowly in about a few seconds. They hear a voice, "_Well done, my friends_."

"Was that Yerashi?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, it was", said Po.

"Come on, we have to get going", said Ryan and they ran with the others only to hear a noise coming closer to them. As the continue to run, they happen to see Raxthorn who now catches sight of the three chosen warriors before he smiles evily.

"Could this day get any much worser than that?", asked Ryan.

"It did alright", said Po.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming up!**


	14. The Escape

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 13: The Escape**

"My, my, my", said Raxthorn, "So nice for all of you fools to show. Now hand me that artifact and I shall leave all of you in peace."

"You don't keep promises", said Hiccup, "The powers of the Light will make sure that we're alright from the likes of you! Now, leave us alone!"

"Fine, then", said Raxthorn and uses his purple bomb towards the others, but when the three decided to cover themselves for help, a blast came and destroys the purple bomb. They looked up to see a familiar looking dragon. Yes, it was. It was a skeleton-covered dragon known as the Boneknapper Dragon, the dragon that Hiccup, Stoick and the other vikings had encountered at an island near the Dragon's Nest.

"What's that?", asked Po.

"It's a Boneknapper dragon", said Hiccup, "He's here to help us."

"Boneknapper?", said Ryan, "Well, it's strange, but it doesn't matter. Let's just run."

As the three ran with the others, the Boneknapper dragon uses his fireballs at Raxthorn, but is immune to fire and uses his powers to knock out the skeleton-dragon, thus letting him stay unconscious for a few minutes.

"Now, to deal with them", said Raxthorn and flew towards the Dragon Warrior and the others.

"Everyone, spit!", shouted Po and he and the others splited before they ran in different directions, but that didn't stop Raxthorn from catching his eye on Hiccup, who is running with Ryan to find an entrance to get out of the traps that they had encountered earlier.

"You cannot escape from me!", shouted Raxthorn and shoots his purple fire at them, but the two quickly ran as fast as a jungle cat.

"What should we do now?", asked Ryan and Hiccup hears voices in his head.

"_Hiccup, use the sword that had had bought upon your first arrival to China_", said the voice and it was Panthera's.

"Panthera?", asked Hiccup and the Sword of Odin magically appears on the teenage viking's hand.

"The Sword of Odin", said Hiccup and when Raxthorn fires again, he uses it to block his fire attack, thus sending it right towards the overlord of the Dark. It hits him in the chest, but it didn't kill as he continues to pursue Hiccup and Ryan. Then, Toothless appears and carries the two with him which results in a dragon chase. Astrid sees Toothless and the two before saying, "Please be safe." Raxthorn prepares to fire at Toothless, but the Night Fury quickly dodges it and flies towards the dragon before shooting his fire-power at him, causing him to groan in pain.

"Way to go, buddy", said Hiccup, "Let's get to Po and the others and fast!"

Suddenly, Raxthorn quickly flies towards the dragon and grabs Hiccup by his shirt with his claw.

"NO!", shouted Hiccup, "LET ME GO!"

"HICCUP!", shouted Ryan, "LET HIM GO, YOU PURPLE-COLORED FREAK!"

As Toothless flies towards Raxthorn, Ryan thought to himself, "_What should I do now?_"

"Ryan, catch this", said Hiccup and tosses the Sword of Odin so it can reach Ryan, but it falls down, however while Toothless tries to catch it.

"With them out of the way, I have some business to take care of", said Raxthorn and chuckles evily before he carries the teenage viking into the air.

"NOOOOO!", shouted Hiccup. Later we see Toothless reaching the sword before Ryan quickly grabs it just as it was about to land on a tree branch.

"Hold on, Hiccup", said Ryan, "I'm coming."

Toothless then flies Ryan back into the air before he sees Raxthorn still carrying Hiccup.

"HELP!", shouted Hiccup and just as Raxthorn is about to kill him with his fire-power, Ryan throws the sword into the air after it suddenly glows. Then, it flies towards Raxthorn's claws, causing him to scream in pain and lets go of Hiccup in the process. Hiccup then falls from the sky in a slow-mo moment, but Ryan quickly jumps off of Toothless and with the powers of his medallion, he quickly flies in the air before he finally catches the teenage viking before the slow-mo moment ends.

"Thank you, Ryan", said Hiccup.

"It's my pleasure", said Ryan and quickly flies Hiccup to where Po and the others are at. They happened to be at the entrance to where they had encountered the three traps.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Hiccup", said Astrid.

"Come on, we have no time to lose", said Hiccup, "Raxthorn will come back later... or not."

Then, Hiccup and the others ran as fast as they could while Raxthorn watches them escape.

"I'll be back soon, viking", said Raxthorn, "Just you wait!"

* * *

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	15. Raxthorn Captures Goober

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 14: Raxthorn Captures Goober**

Meanwhile, while Stoick and Goober are preparing to fight back against Raxthorn, we see Hiccup and the others arriving with Toothless and the kung fu masters.

"Dad, we found it!", said Hiccup, "We've found the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow of the Ku Zai/Light. All we have to do is find a hiding spot for us so Raxthorn can't find us!"

"There's only one somewhere, but we don't know where", said Stoick.

"There must be... a cave or something", said Po, "That would be a great hiding spot for us."

"We do not have much time, Stoick", said Shifu, "Raxthorn will come back here soon. If only we need some backup to hold him back."

Suddenly, a ray of light shines on Shifu and they recognized a familiar shadow.

"Is it...?", asked Hiccup and it happens to be Oogway who has finally returned from the ghost spirit world.

"Yes, Hiccup", said Oogway, "Didn't you remember? I am immortal and I can return here whatever I have to choose. Don't you agree, Po?"

"Yes, Master Oogway", said Po and bows respectfully to the old turtle.

"Now, is there anything all of you need?", asked Oogway.

"Yes", said Astrid, "We have to find a hiding spot so Raxthorn can't find us. We need your help this time."

"So shall it be", said Oogway, "I will use my staff's powers to lead us the way to our recovery spot."

"Your staff has powers?", asked Po, "Why didn't you tell us about this in the first place, Shifu?"

"Well, Oogway's ancestors were sorcerers once and they transformed their magic into Kung Fu", explained Shifu, "That's why Oogway gave birth to the Valley of Peace's tradition."

"Oh", said Hiccup, "and that's why we were trying to learn some kung fu from you guys."

"Wait a minute", said Ryan, "You and the others wanted to learn some kung fu from these guys?"

"Yes, we did", said Hiccup, "Look, we don't have time for this. Let's hurry."

"You guys go right ahead", said Goober, "Me and Stoick will try to hold them back."

"So will we", said Zhong, "I'll make sure you two will be alright once we start to fight this creep."

Hiccup nods in agreement and to his pleasure, the teenage viking and the others ran as fast as they could with Toothless, Crane, and Shen flying while they follow their direction. Meanwhile, we see Raxthorn quickly recovering from his heal and then starts to fly in order to find Hiccup and the others. We see him spotting the two vikings and the six wolves preparing to attack the purple dragon. He thought to himself, "_Oh, please. Is that the best you got, viking?_"

"What a bunch of weak-killed fools!", exclaimed Raxthorn and shoots his fire-power near the vikings and wolves.

"Fire", shouted Zhong and all five of the wolves quickly shot their arrows at the dragon, but it seemed to have no effect on him before they start to fire again. The third time they tried happened to be a fail for them.

"We'll let you two handle this", said Zhong, "We're getting out of here."

"Good luck", said Goober as Zhong and the other wolves quickly ran as fast as they could while he and Stoick prepare their swords to attack Raxthorn. When they attacked him, it didn't seem to work as the dragon throws the two near a tree, thus hitting their legs in the process, but they are not injured just yet.

"It's no use", said Stoick, "We have to come up with something else."

"I've got it", said Goober and uses his fire-arrow in his bow to shoot the dragon in his chest, causing him to growl in pain before he fell to the ground, remaining unconscious for a while.

"That'll teach him", said Goober.

"Is he dead now?", asked Stoick.

"Yes he is", said Goober after checking to make sure the dragon is not alive, "Come on. We've got to get back to Hiccup and fast."

As he and Stoick ran as fast as they could, but little did they realize that Raxthorn's eyes quickly opened. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the others quickly reaching a cave nearby and entered it.

"That was a close one", said Hiccup.

"I'm sure hope your father and Goober will be alright", said Astrid as the two birds and the Night Fury quickly enter the cave while they decided to rest for a while.

"Since when did you wanted to learn some kung fu, Hiccup?", said Ryan, "You're just a viking."

"For your information, we vikings have ancestors who have met the chinese ancestors before", said Hiccup, "That's why we met Po and the others in the first place. I'm pretty sure you have ancestors, do you, Ryan?"

"Well, just one", said Ryan, "Mine did everything he can to protect those that he had loved the most."

"Well, he looks just like you, does he?", asked Po.

"Yeah, of course he was", said Ryan, "Can we save it until we try to figure out how to use this thing so we can get out of here?"

"Didn't you remember?", said Hiccup, "He said that that it was forged to determined the fate of a new chosen one who will fight the last Agent of the Dark. It's me, so I'm gonna use it to defeat Raxthorn once and for all."

"But, Hiccup", said Astrid, "Are you sure you can do this? For... all of us?"

"Yes, Astrid", said Hiccup, "Right now, we gotta wait for Goober and dad to come back here soon. I hope they make it back in time."

Meanwhile, we see Stoick and Goober as they continue to run as fast as they can. Then, they see Zhong and the other wolves as they are almost heading towards the cave.

"We're almost there", said Goober, but a dragon's claw grabbed him by his shirt and it happens to be Raxthorn.

"No!", shouted Stoick, "Let him go!"

When he tried to stop Raxthorn, however, the dragon uses his tail to knock the viking out. Stoick then remains unconscious for a while after the dragon carries Goober away for a few miles straight. Stoick then wakes up and said, "No. Goober."

The viking then ran as fast as he could and finally he had reached the cave much to Hiccup's surprise.

"Dad", said Hiccup, "You're alright. Where's Goober?"

Stoick shook his head "no" and said, "Raxthorn's got him. I'm sorry, Hiccup. There's nothing I can do to rescue him. It's up to you now."

"That's ok, dad", said Hiccup, "It's not your fault. Me, Astrid, Po, and Ryan can find him. I'm sure he's gotten him somewhere in this island."

"He'll try to kill you if you go out there", said Stoick, "I want you to stay here just for once."

"I'm not a child anymore, dad", said Hiccup, "and you can't tell me how to live my life."

"Yes, I can, Hiccup", said Stoick, "I'm your father and as long as you live with me, you will do everything I say in Berk!"

"No, dad!", said Hiccup.

"You see?", shouted Stoick, "That's why you keep disobeying my orders! Why can't you at least follow every single one of them, Hiccup?"

"Because it's my decision and you can't change it for me!", shouted Hiccup, "Understand? I wanted you to treat me fairly ever since I was a little child! So, why can't you stop treating me like one?"

"Because I do not want to lose you!", said Stoick, "Ever since we've kept dragons for love and loyalty, this Dark showed up and I don't want it to destroy our world. Especially you and all of us."

"Dad", said Hiccup, "You have to trust me on this. Ok? I know what I'm doing and I won't rest until I end the Dark's reign of terror. After that, we'll live peacefully and nothing will destroy Berk."

"Berk is already destroyed, Hiccup", said Stoick.

"It may be destroyed, dad", said Hiccup, "But, as long as we have hope, Berk will be restored back to normal. You'll see, dad."

"You know, son", said Stoick after looking at Hiccup for a while, "I'm always proud to see how much you've grown and you had faced many dangers without a scratch. When you go out there, I want you to know that... will you promise me that you will be there for all of us?"

"I promise, dad", said Hiccup, "Let's go, guys. Shen, keep an eye on the others. We'll be back as soon as we can. Come on, Toothless."

After Toothless carries Hiccup and Astrid into the air, Ryan and Po quickly got on Hookhang despite the panda's weight and followed their path. We see Stoick watching the dragons fly the others and thought to himself, "_I cannot believe I've raised a perfect son_!"


	16. Yerashi's Final Battle

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 15: Yerashi's Final Battle**

We see Raxthorn transforming back to his human/dragon self before he ties Goober tightly with ropes made from the Dark as he thought to himself, "_Maybe I could have him as bait to lure Hiccup to me. Only then will he meet his doom_."

"You can't do this to me", said Goober.

"Silence, you fat old fool!", sneered Raxthorn, "If Hiccup wants to find you then, he will have to deal with me. Otherwise, you will be dead within the next few minutes if he doesn't arrive. If only there was some way I have to get rid of that Ryan person first."

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the other three trying to find the direction to where Raxthorn flew the last time he caught Goober.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere", said Astrid, "We have to use another device or something to track his scent."

Suddenly, the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow glowed brightly and to their surprise, it shows the Dark's tracks and Raxthorn's as well.

"This thing can show any kinds of tracks?", said Ryan, "That sounds pretty cool!"

"Come on", said Po, "Raxthorn may be far away from here, but we'll find him soon."

Then, Po and the other three ran to where the tracks are leading them and Hiccup thought to himself, "_I swear, Raxthorn. If you ever set one claw or hand on him or try to kill him, you are so gonna get it_."

Meanwhile, as we see Raxthorn outside of the forest, he quickly smelled the teenage viking's accent and said to himself, "Yes. I got you right where I want you."

He walked towards Goober and takes out his knife.

"What are you going to do with me?", asked Goober, frightened.

"If Hiccup surrenders to me, I'll release you", said Raxthorn, "But if he does not, you will suffer the same fate that the other agents of the Dark had suffered."

Suddenly, a ray of light shined on him and from out of the light comes Yerashi, armed and ready to battle against Raxthorn.

"It is time for you to stop this, Raxthorn", said Yerashi.

"You", said Raxthorn, "So meet again... for the very last time, father."

"Your evil ways have gone far enough", said Yerashi sternly, "Can't you see that you've destroyed everything that all of these innocent people had lived? They need to live in peace, not suffer from your wrath!"

"You knew what you were doing back then", said Raxthorn, "You and those meddling warriors betrayed me when I have learned to become one of you, but since I was not worthy enough, I have learned what was like to be heart-broken to have something that I wanted taken away! Now, you'll understand how I felt when you didn't choose me!"

"If that is the way you want, my son...", said Yerashi after taking out his sword when seven seconds had passed, "Then, you will leave me no choice but to do something that I did not want to do when I adopted you."

"Oh, you will try, alright", said Raxthorn and takes out his Dark sword. After 15 seconds had passed, the battle between the lord of the Dark and the lord of the Light battled against each other. Raxthorn clashed his sword, but it didn't destroy his sword and not yet. Yerashi cuts his face sharply, but Raxthorn hesitated and knocks him in the face with the handle of his sword.

"Please, son, end this madness right now!", shouted Yerashi.

"Never!", shouted Raxthorn and they continue to battle against each other. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the others as they are nearly there to see what Raxthorn is about to do when suddenly, Ryan hears the clashing noises.

"Do you guys here that?", said Ryan, "Sounds like sword-fighting or something."

"Let's see what he's up to", said Hiccup and the other three followed him towards his path to see Raxthorn battling Yerashi.

"It's Yerashi", said Po.

"We can't let him see us", whispered Astrid, "We have to hide somewhere."

"Quick, into those rose bushes", said Hiccup and he and the other three quickly hid inside four of those rose bushes while the two continuing to battle each other. Yerashi seems to be having the opportunity when he knocks down the lord of the Dark, but Raxthorn, enraged, gets back up and quickly beats him into submission.

"Now, who is stronger, father?", asked Raxthorn darkly.

"No one is, Raxthorn", said Yerashi sternly while still being injured, "Hiccup and the others had found the last object of the Light and once Hiccup uses it, your reign of terror will end."

"Oh, really", said Raxthorn, "and how does that Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow work? Tell me. I'm listening."

"It is said that a chosen warrior who will do great things must use it", explained Yerashi, "Hiccup is that chosen one. It was Po, but now it's the viking now. It can also turn a person who is evil back to normal. You are that evil person, Raxthorn. So, please... end this reign of terror right now. It is too much for you now."

"Never, father", said Raxthorn darkly, "That viking will never defeat nor that human fool who battled me a few days ago. I am the endless night that will never cease to exist nor die by any means. Eroshi wanted me to do this after you betrayed me before he was killed by that fat panda and I will do what I can to finish what he had started a few years ago and as long as I exist, the Light and the Ku Zai will cease to exist and darkness will never end. You are nothing without me, father and to me, I am an excellent ruler of all that is pure hate and anger. Say what you want about Hiccup, but he will never defeat as I say a moment ago and... only I... can live... forever."

He then plunges his sword into Yerashi's chest, thus killing him in pain and suffering, but that didn't stop Hiccup from watching this and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raxthorn sees him, however, but Ryan quickly uses the powers of his medallion to shoot lasers from his eyes, thus knocking the Dark overlord in the process which gives enough time for Po to rescue Goober out of these ropes.

"Come on!", said Ryan after getting Yerashi out of the forest with his arms before Toothless appears and carries Hiccup Astrid.

"Po, I think I can give you the chance to fly", said Ryan and uses his medallion's powers to make the Dragon Warrior glow, thus allowing him to fly into the air. He catches up with Hiccup and Toothless while Ryan quickly follows.

"Hang on, Yerashi", said Hiccup after he and the others quickly landed on a cave nearby after two minutes had passed, "We'll get the others. You're gonna be alright, you'll see."

"No, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "It is too late for me now. Raxthorn will soon overpower us even if you will use the last object of the Ku Zai/Light. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to heal myself."

"What are you talking about?", said Hiccup, "You will be alright. Don't give up now."

"Please, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "Do not make this even harder for me than it is right now."

"You're my friend, Yerashi", said Hiccup, "I can't let you die. I just cant."

"Hiccup, listen to me", said Yerashi as he slowly breathes, "It is up to you now to defeat Raxthorn. Only then will you turn him back to normal. Promise me that, Hiccup. Promise me!"

"I will, Yerashi", said Hiccup.

"When I first saw you", said Yerashi and slowly breathes again, "I thought, "No. Only a boy. Not a warrior." I was wrong and I realize that within my heart, you can always do great things that Po has done in China for a few years. You and Po have always been friends to me for a very long time. I will not say, "Do not weep" for not all tears are darkness. Even though I am about to die, I want you to know that... all you have to do is what has been given to you. And Ryan, even in the smallest ray of faith and courage, will you promise me that you will be able to lay down your life for him?"

"I promise", said Ryan as tears start to fall out of his eyes as is Hiccup's.

"Well, Hiccup", said Yerashi, "This is where I will leave all of you. Goodbye, vikings and kung fu masters and may your spirits of your ancestors be ever in all your hearts. Be brave as you are proud of yourselves for I am proud of all of you."

Then, to Hiccup's broken heart along with Po's, the lord of the Light now dies within the teenage viking's hands. Astrid then comforts Hiccup as did Po while their eyes start to fill up with tears. Then, Yerashi then dissolves into the ray of Light as it carries him into heaven.

"Goodbye, Yerashi", said Hiccup as the last few tears fall from his eyes. Then, he weighs his head down in sorrow.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming right up! And I'm sorry for not adding a Gora Dragon in this story. I'll add it in a deleted scene for this fanfic very soon! Until then, enjoy reading this.**


	17. Hiccup's Decision

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 16: Hiccup's Decision**

Later that night, while we see Hiccup and the others resting for a while, we see Stoick looking at Hiccup's saddened face for a while before Po walked and sat next to him.

"There was nothing you could do about it, Hiccup", said Po, "You could've been killed, too."

"Tell me about it", said Hiccup, "Yerashi was a great friend to me when I first met him... for the longest time."

"Right now, we have to defeat Raxthorn", said Po, "That's what really matters."

Hiccup looks at the panda for a while and thought to himself, "_Raxthorn will just kill anyone if we try to use that weapon against him_."

"I know what I'm gonna do now", said Hiccup, "I'm gonna go back to the forest and face Raxthorn... by myself... without any guidance."

"What?", asked Po sternly, "Are you crazy?"

"Trust me on this, Po", said Hiccup, "I want to tell this to the others."

Hiccup stood up and said, "Vikings, kung fu masters, there's something that all of you must know. We've sacrificed a good friend today and... Raxthorn will soon kill all of us if he wants that weapon. Everything changed now and since Berk is destroyed, the world could be next as we know it. I just want to say that... I'm going to go back into that forest and face Raxthorn by myself."

The vikings and kung fu masters gasped in shock and Astrid ran towards him before she said, "No, Hiccup. Please. You just can't. He'll kill you if you do that. I'm going with you so I can make sure that you'll be alright."

"Sorry, Astrid", said Hiccup, "But it's for the best. Go ahead and try to stop me, but I do not want any of you to die for me as much as Yerashi did. I'm only doing this to make sure that you're safe from any harm and danger at all costs."

Then, tears start to fall from her eyes before she and Hiccup hugged each other tightly.

"I'm... I'm so scared", said Astrid as she cries deep into Hiccup's chest.

"Don't be, Astrid", said Hiccup as he gently soothes her back, "I'll always be there for you. I promise."

"Hiccup", said Stoick and walked towards his son, "Before you go out there, I just want to ask you something."

"Go ahead, dad", said Hiccup.

"I... I just don't know where to put it", said Stoick, "It's just... I'm really proud of you for your sheer bravery and courage. That's your greatest strength of all."

"But the most strongest strength of all is faith and hope, dad", said Hiccup.

"What does your heart tell you, son?", asked Stoick, "What will we do without you?"

"Do you know how much strength it gives me... knowing that you and Astrid will be safe?", asked Hiccup, "Does it also tell me that... no matter how much we're apart, we'll always be there inside our hearts?"

"Yes, Hiccup", said Stoick, "It does. Now, go out there and face Raxthorn with all of your might."

"I will, dad", said Hiccup and he and Stoick hugged each other softly before letting go of each other, but before he goes, Ryan walked in front of him.

"If only there was something I could do to settle this", said Ryan.

"You don't have to, Ryan", said Hiccup, "You just... have to-"

"Do what's right for others", said Ryan, "My friend at the orphanage told me that... before I came here. Hiccup, when you go out there, will you promise me something?"

"Anything you say will never prevent me from doing so", said Hiccup, "But a promise will always keep our faiths and hopes up even in the smallest of darkness shrouds upon us."

"If... if only my little brother could see me right now", said Ryan, "Because if he did, he would be very proud of me and he would do the same when he gets older like me someday. Don't you think he would do that?"

"I'm sure he would, Ryan", said Hiccup and looked at the other kung fu masters before he walked towards him.

"Good luck, Hiccup", said Viper.

"Do your thing, kid", said Mantis.

"Please be alright... for all of us", said Monkey.

"We'll be waiting for you... just in case", said Crane.

Then, Shen and Zhong walked towards the viking.

"You are such a brave viking, Hiccup", said Shen.

"Touch luck to you, kid", said Zhong and the wolf and peacock hugged the viking softly.

"Thanks, guys", said Hiccup and Shifu and Tigress bow respectfully to him.

"We wish you good luck", said Shifu.

"And may your ancestors be with you no matter what", said Tigress, "We're counting on you to do what's right for us. Good luck, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles at the vikings and kung fu masters before they kneel to their hero before the teenage viking walks away from a few miles straigth while Goober watches him with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Toothless", said Hiccup, "Take me back to the forest."

Toothless did what he was told and the Night Fury takes him up in the air.

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter than the previous. I just wanted to add some emotion to this chapter, but I didn't mean for it to get rushed like that. So, I will update again tomorrow to reveal what would happen when Hiccup faces Raxthorn by himself.**


	18. Hiccup's Death

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 17: Hiccup's Death**

Later, we see Toothless carrying Hiccup to the edge of the forest before the viking got off the Night Fury.

"Alright, Toothless", said Hiccup, "This is as far as I go. Fly back to the others. I don't want anyone to go with me."

Toothless walks towards him before Hiccup said sternly, "Go, Toothless! I don't want anyone to try to help."

Toothless, now sad, snuggled the teenage viking and he flies out of the forest before the teenage viking walks slowly. He thought to himself, "_Alright, Raxthorn. I'm here now. Where are you? I want to see where you're hiding this time? Are you afraid that you'll never want to fight me_?"

He then sees Raxthorn watching him with plain sight and thought to himself evilly, "_He's finally here. Once he comes towards me, he'll be finished!_"

Hiccup stared at him sternly before he walked faster towards him.

"_This is it, Hiccup_", thought Hiccup, "_No turning back now_."

Raxthorn stared at him for a while before he said, "Hiccup... my greatest enemy."

Hiccup starts to shed some tears from his eyes as Raxthorn continued, "At long last... time to die."

Raxthorn uses his Dark magic to form a black blade filled with dark mist all over it. Then, it shows a demon that shows the corpses of the other agents of the Dark that were vanquished by Po and not Hiccup. Raxthorn said to himself, "Now this is the right moment."

Hiccup, now looking at the blade, closed his eyes. Then, after nearly 20 seconds of silence, Raxthorn shouted to the blade with the language of the Dark, "AHA TI BRATUM! (meaning "Kill him"), and threw the blade towards the viking, thus killing him in the chest offscreen. Hiccup gasped in pain and dies by falling to the ground. Once he did that, Hiccup is now lifeless teenage viking before Raxthorn walked towards him and looked at his now dead body.

"Yes", said Raxthorn darkly, "I did it! At long last, I have finally killed the viking of Berk! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He uses his magic to lift his dead body up from the ground and carries him a few miles away from the forest. The next morning, we see Astrid taking off a few petals from the rose she took out when she and the others hid in a rosebush while Po thought to himself, "_We've come such a long way just to let this happen? Hiccup won't make it. Face it. We've lost hope and faith as well._"

While Shen and the others looked at the vikings for a while, we see Raxthorn outside of the cave before he makes his loud roar, causing the two groups to hear it.

"What was that?", asked Shen.

"It must be Raxthorn", said Astrid, but when she and the others walked out of the cave, she becomes shocked when she sees Hiccup's dead body carried by the overlord of the Dark as did Po and the others.

"No" said Po.

"Hiccup", said Ryan.

"He's not...", said Stoick.

"It can't be", said Goober, "Is he...?"

"Yes, citizens of Berk and kung fu masters of the Valley of Peace", said Raxthorn.

"NO!", shouted Astrid.

"SILENCE!", shouted Raxthorn as he raises his dark magic into the air, causing an explosion in one of the clouds, "The viking is now killed by my hand. He was an insignificant fool because he sacrificed others so he could protect himself. He thought he could control me with the powers of the Ku Zai/Light, but he was wrong."

"You're wrong, too", said Po, "You killed Yerashi all by yourself. Hiccup didn't sacrifice others. I only defeated the agents of the Dark and not Hiccup himself."

"Oh, really, panda", said Raxthorn, "Then, how come a tubby overgrown kung fu master like you knows about that? Tell me. How about if you could say something about your friend?"

Po looked at Hiccup's dead body and the others for a while and said, "You want me to say something about Hiccup? Fine. I'll tell you. When I first met him, he had a different personality than me, but when we fought Hushia with each other, he and I become great friends right to the very end. We did it because of what we believe in ourselves. That's why we had lots of adventures together. I've never forgotten the day that he taught me about the dragons here on Berk and the way his people talk. I've learned to love them as much as he did when he lived here in this world for a long time. When everything changed and you showed up after I killed Eroshi a few years ago, I said to myself, "As long as me and him stick together... anything's possible." For all of you vikings, you're great friends to me, the Furious Five, Shifu, Tai Lung, Shen, my father, and Zhong along with his wolves and we'll never forget our friendship. We may have lost Hiccup, my best friend that I love the most in the whole world more than anything. He may be killed because of you... but... when we're still alive... our faiths and hopes are never destroyed. We keep on fighting back... because those two things are the ones that we have the most. And it's something that... a monsterous and twisted overlord like you would never understand! Look around you, Raxthorn. When you showed up, you destroyed everything we loved for a long time! You destroyed the Jade Palace and now you destroyed all of Berk! Hiccup isn't a murderer... but you are! You're a coward and a monster at that, Raxthorn, and we'll show you that we never give up this fight! Not now! Not ever!"

After Po takes out the Sword of Odin from the teenage viking's belt, Raxthorn shouted, "You insolent fool! I'll show you what I am made of by using all of the Dark's powers I have!"

Raxthorn takes out his dark blade and is about to attack Po when suddenly, Ryan blocks his attack.

"How did-?", asked Raxthorn.

"You've killed my mother and if you want him as well, you're gonna have to kill me first", said Ryan sternly while the sun nearly rises from the edge of the trees.

"Why, you insolent human boy!", sneered Raxthorn and tries to kill Ryan by sending out his Dark snake towards him. Po uses the powers of the Sword of Odin to kill the snake by its head, causing it to dissolve into pieces.

Suddenly, the medallion that the now dead Hiccup is still wearing glows as we hear Yerashi's voice in his mind, "_You must only protect yourself for an immortal soul inside of you will be freely given to unleash the powers of the Light_." It magically heals the stab wound, causing the teenage viking to wake up in the process and standing up right in front of Raxthorn by giving him an angry look at him.

It cannot be", said Raxthorn, "You can't be alive!"

"You're wrong, Raxthorn", said Ryan, "As long as we believe, he will always be alive!"

Then, with all of his might, Hiccup uses the powers of his medallion to create a wave of the Light's energy to send Raxthorn flying backwards and hit the forests far away from the cave. The overlord of the Dark is now enraged and unleashed his army of the Dark's minions before hs said, "My minions! We have waited in the darkness for too long, but no more! We shall vanquish those fools and if we do, all over the world will crumble in water and fire! Now, who wants to rid of the warriors of the Ku Zai/Light forever?"

The Dark's minions then shouted, "We all do, master!"

"Let us destroy them once and for all!", shouted Raxthorn, "NO MORE BEING SUBTLE!"

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup gathering all of the villagers of Berk and the kung fu masters for a final battle against Raxthorn and his minions.

"Raxthorn and his minions will start to attack soon", said Astrid.

"So will we", said Hiccup and stood up on Toothless before he said to all of his friends and villagers, "Citizens of Berk and the kung fu masters of the Valley of Peace. Furious Five, and Shen of Gongmen City, my friends! I see in all of your eyes: the same fear that will destroy everything in our hearts if we fail. This day may come when we triumph with the courage of hearts, the bravery of our bodies and the faith inside our minds! This day may come when the Light prevails over the Dark. When we fail, the Dark will triumph, but this is not the day! When we win, we will have peace in both of our worlds and our friendships will never be forgotten! This day, we fight! By the powers of our ancestors of Berk and China on this good earth, I bid all of you stand as Guardians of the Berk Zhai Gong Clan!"

Hiccup and the others shouted, "FOR BERK AND ALL OF CHINA!" before they turned towards the direction in which Raxthorn will soon come back.

* * *

**The final battle will be in the next chapter and I assure you, I will add an epic feel to it. I'll try to update again today, so until then, enjoy and review as always.**


	19. The Final Battle

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle**

We see Raxthorn transforming himself into his dragon-form before his minions have finished suiting themselves with their armor while we see Hiccup giving all the vikings of Berk and the kung fu masters their armors and their swords before the three medallions that Po, Hiccup, and Ryan are still wearing starts to glow.

"Raxthorn's finished gathering up his army", said Po.

"We have to get ready", said Hiccup and after walking towards the edge of the forest, we see a blast of darkness destroying every single tree. It was Raxthorn who is now looking at Hiccup and his army with a dark and stern stare at them.

"Destroy all and take no prisoners", said Raxthorn, "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Then, the Dark's minions started to run a few miles away from their leader while Hiccup and Ryan looked at each other for a while.

"Will you be with me?", asked Hiccup.

"Until the end", said Ryan and after staring at the Dark's minions running in about half a mile towards them, the two raised their swords as did the kung fu masters, the overlord of Gongmen City, his wolf army, and all of the vikings of Berk.

"Let's do this", said Ryan.

"FOR BERK!", shouted Hiccup.

"AND FOR CHINA!", shouted Po and all the vikings and the kung fu masters shouted really loud. Then, after nearly 10 seconds have passed, Hiccup shouted, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Then, he and his huge army ran as fast as they could until nearly a minute later in a slow-mo movement, they've finally started to battle against the Dark's army with only half of them getting destroyed by the kung fu masters. Some of the Dark's minions, however, managed to hurt and nearly kill some of the male and female vikings when Po bursts in during the fight and uses his kung fu moves to wipe them out in only two blows.

"You're alright?", asked Po and the male and female vikings said, "Yes."

Meanwhile, we see Astrid along with Tigress and Viper working together to slash and kill all ten of the Dark's minions when suddenly, they form into a huge monster with horns on it.

"What'll we do now?", asked Viper.

"I've got an idea", said Hiccup after he appears before he uses the powers of his medallion to give the three girls enough power to defeat the huge monster, "Use it."

Astrid and the two kung fu masters did what he told and uses a ray of the Ku Zai/Light to destroy the horned monster with only one blow after filling him up by nearly 30 seconds. Astrid then sees Raxthorn in dragon-form as he prepares to fly towards Po and the other kung fu masters before Hiccup walks in front of the girls.

"Head back to the others", said Hiccup and Ryan appears behind him too.

"We'll take care of this by ourselves", said Ryan.

"Hiccup", said Astrid before she could go with the others, "No matter what happens, you'll always be there for all of us."

"Thanks, Astrid", said Hiccup.

"Go get em'", said Astrid and leaves with Tigress and Viper before the two looked at the overlord of the Dark battling the kung fu masters. When Po and the others are beaten by his powers, Shen appears and uses his dagger to stab the dragon in the face, causing him to growl and scream in pain. Suddenly, another dragon appears and is a guardian of the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow known as the "Gora Dragon".

As the guardian flew towards the dark overlord, he fires at him, but didn't have any effect on him before the Ku Zai dragon flies away.

"You insolent bird!", shouted Raxthorn and when the peacock overlord tries to attack him, he scratches him in the face and knocks him out apparently. Zhong and the other wolves attacked him with their swords, but when Raxthorn is about to kill the wolves, their swords glowed brightly yellow and Zhong uses his to slash the overlord in the face.

"That'll teach him", said Zhong and sees Hiccup and Ryan walking towards him, "You're here just in time."

"Go back with the kung fu masters and help the other vikings", said Ryan, "We'll handle this alone."

"Good luck, kid", said Zhong after putting his paw on his shoulder, but the dragon screams loudly, causing the wolf to run with the others to help the viking townspeople.

"At long last", said Raxthorn, "Two humans against me. How delightful!"

"Show us what you've got, Raxthorn", said Ryan and the dragon spews his fire-power at the two boys, but the powers on their medallions protected them from any harm. Raxthorn, disgusted by this, flies towards the vikings and the kung fu masters.

"They're heading towards the others", said Hiccup and ran for the kung fu masters, "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! PLEASE!"

"Hiccup, no!", shouted Ryan and before Hiccup can reach the others, Raxthorn sends out his fire-power at them, but that didn't stop Hiccup from using his powers against Raxthorn, although it does hit them in the process (Hiccup included) into oblivion. Nearly six minutes, all the vikings are beaten senseless by the Dark's minions, but due to Raxthorn's fire-power, they were vanquished by it and are destroyed. We see Ryan walking towards the beaten Hiccup and all the beaten vikings and kung fu masters (Po included).

"Are you alright?", asked Ryan.

"Yes, I'm fine", said Hiccup and the two boys looked at Raxthorn controlling the clouds and is putting the world in darkness, "We're too late. Raxthorn won. We've lost."

Ryan looked up at the clouds, then to his medallion before he remembered what the manager at the orphanage had said before, "_You have to do what's right for yourself and not everyone else._" and thought to himself, "_There may not be hope anymore, but we can't give up. Not now!_"

"Hiccup", said Ryan, "There's no chance of giving up now. We have one more faith inside ourselves and I know what I'm gonna do now."

"What is it, Ryan?", asked Hiccup.

"I'm going to give you all the power you need", answered Ryan, "It's our last and only hope to defeat Raxthorn."

"But... what if you'll die?", asked Hiccup, "When you use what's left of you medallion?"

"I won't, Hiccup", said Ryan, "Trust me on this."

Hiccup puts his left hand on his shoulder as did Ryan before they smiled at each other.

"Let's do this", said Hiccup and takes out the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow before walking a few miles away from Ryan before the teenager takes out his medallion. Nearly 20 seconds later, his medallion glows on Hiccup before the Ku Zai object glows as well, causing Hiccup to turn brightly yellow and fly into the clouds. Po and Astrid see this, although still injured, and are amazed by it.

"Go", said Astrid and as Hiccup goes into the clouds, he sees Raxthorn before the overlord said, "Impossible!"

"You've gone too far, Raxthorn", said Hiccup and we see Ryan saying the ancient words of the transportation that brought him here to Berk in the first place.

"Ona, Okti, Barum, Sena Omi Tei", said Ryan and after closing his eyes, he shouted, "BERK!"

Then, as Hiccup raises the last Ku Zai object, it glows brightly whille we have flashbacks of him and Po meeting each other for the very first time. We also have Ryan's flashbacks of him talking to Hiccup.

_"We may be different, but we have two things that the Dark doesn't have and they're the most powerful thing in the world inside our very souls."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Faith and Immortality and the only thing that depends on what you do in the time that has been given to us. What really matters the most is if we let our decisions change us."_

We see Ryan opening his eyes as they start to glow very white as did Hiccup when he prepares his arrow for one final strike against against Raxthorn.

"This is for you, mom", whispered Ryan.

When the dark overlord flies towards the teenage vikings, Astrid shouted, "DO IIIIIIT!"

"COME OOOOOON!", shouted Hiccup and when Raxthorn is about to eat him, he shoots the bronze arrow with the powers of the Light straight into the dragon's throat, causing him to gasp painfully.

"When the dark comes rising, four artifacts of the Light shall turn it back", said Hiccup in the Ku Zai language, "The powers of the Ku Zai shall vanquish what you lack. With the Silver Bow and Bronze Arrow on my side, The darkness and it's powers who rule the world shall die!"

Then, Raxthorn screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before he transforms into pure light, thus ridding the world of the darkness forever. The vikings and the kung fu masters wake up to see that the dark is no more after an explosion which sent Ryan flying and hit a giant rock nearby before he closes his eyes for the last time.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	20. Ryan's Alive!

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 19: Ryan's Alive!**

All of the villagers of Berk woke up to see that the Darkness has been destroyed and cheered in applause as they approached Hiccup by giving him a few hugs in the process. Hiccup then sees the kung fu masters as they walked towards him before they bowed respectfully to him along with Po. Hiccup smiles and looks at Po.

"That... was pretty hardcore", said Po and Hiccup hugs him tightly.

"You have succeeded your job as our great friend, Hiccup", said Shifu, "We honor you for your wonderful deed."

"Where's Ryan?", asked Hiccup after he gasped and completely got worried about the teenager. He then ran to find him only to see him lying lifeless on the ground near a huge rock in the Isle of Death. Hiccup gasped as did Po when he and the others arrived in the same location as he is.

"No", said Hiccup.

"I don't...", said Po.

"Is he...?", asked Snotlout.

"Yes", said Tigress and weighs her head down in sorrow along with the others.

"No", said Hiccup, "He can't be."

He walked slowly towards Ryan's dead body before tears began to shed from his eyes a minute later.

"Please", said Hiccup, "You can't die. You're a great friend to me and... you're... like a brother to me."

Hiccup then starts to cry in the dead teenager's chest and nearly two minutes later, after Po and Stoick weighs his head down in sorrow, we cut to a white flash where we see Ryan's ghost in heaven. He thought to himself, "_Where am I? Am I still dead?_" He then sees a familiar looking face and it happens to be...

"MOM!", shouted Ryan and his spirit ran towards her with delight and joy, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I'm only a spirit, like you", said Ryan's Mom.

"But... I don't understand", said Ryan, "I just destroyed Raxthorn, an overlord of the Dark. What do you mean by that?"

"It means that a person who is dead can never come back alive", explained Ryan's Mom, causing Ryan to weigh his head down in sorrow before she pities him, "Don't cry, my son. No matter what happens, I will always be with you... inside you heart."

"Mom", said Ryan, "There's something you should need to know. I've... made some new friends... in another world from Earth."

"What kind of friends are they?", asked Ryan's Mom.

"Some... vikings and kung fu animals", said Ryan, "They're... great and I seem to have known them better than anyone else. In fact, did any person like us ever come here to that other world?"

"No one did, Ryan", said Ryan's Mom, "Never mind that. The only thing that matters is as long as you remember me, the heavens will let you see me again some day. Promise me that you'll never forget me, Ryan."

""I'll never forget you, mom", said Ryan, "I promise."

"Goodbye, Ryan", said Ryan's Mom, "I'll see you again someday!"

Then, a white flash came again and we see Ryan waking up from the dead to see Hiccup smiling at him along with the others.

"Hiccup", said Ryan, "I'm alive!"

"Of course you are!", said Hiccup and as the teenager got up from the ground, the kung fu masters and the vikings bowed respectfully to him and cheered in applause.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter quite short. I just wanted to kill some time! I'll try and update quite soon. Until then, enjoy and review this chapter!**


	21. Reformed Raxthorn & Finale

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 20: Reformed Raxthorn & Finale**

We see the dragons carrying the vikings and the kung fu masters back to their burnt village two days later and weigh their heads down in sorrow. Ryan, after flying and landing next to them, looks at the destruction once more and before he could look at his medallion, a ray of light shined down upon them. As he turns around, he sees a familiar figure rising towards him. As the shadow of the figure disappeared, it happens to be...

"Raxthorn", said Ryan, "You're still alive? But... how?"

"When you killed me, but did not destroy me", explained Raxthorn, "I got reformed and thanks to you, I'm finally free from the Dark's spell. I've regretted killing my father, but I will return to the Ku Zai palace and pay for what I have done to try and destroy the Light. Ryan, there's something you need to know. Something... that was unfortunate for me. When I was controlled by the dark itself in my dragon form, I looked at you while you were unconscious after I killed your mother. The forces of good were turning me back to normal, but the powers of the Dark prevented it. I... hope you can forgive me."

Ryan saw tears from the dragon's eyes and puts his right hand on his face.

"You were a murderer back then", said Ryan, "But I forgive you. If none of this had happened, my family would've been alive because of you. Still, I understand your whole situation and I still forgive you. If you're good now, how can you bring all of this back to where it was before?"

Raxthorn looks at the destruction of the village and said, "If I'm going to do it, I will use the last remaining of my powers to bring them back to the village's state. After that... I will transport myself back to the Ku Zai kingdom."

"Then do it... for all of us", said Ryan and Raxthorn nods his head in agreement and walks towards a burnt board from one of the village's houses before he closes his eyes. He then raises his hands in the air and blue magic comes out of the palm of both his hands and magically carries the boards into the air. Suddenly, a glow shines and magically transforms all of the destroyed villages back to where they were before, thus restoring all of Berk to it's original state.

"Goodbye, Ryan, Hiccup, and all of you", said Raxthorn after he turns to them, "My spirits shall take me away now. Farewell, and let the spirits of your ancestors guide me back."

Then, the dragon disappears into a ray of Light back to the portal to the Ku Zai kingdom while Hiccup and all of the vikings looked at their rebuilt village before they cheered at Hiccup for what he had done to save them from total destruction. Meanwhile, all of the citizens of China are also celebrating the viking's and their victory against the forces of the Dark itself and we cut to a panda village where we see Po's father looking at the sky with a smile on his face.

"Well done, my son", said Po's father.

Later, back at Berk, we see all of the vikings celebrating their victory at the Great Hall while Hiccup watches all of them with a proud look on his face. Ryan watches him doing that and walks towards him so he could have a little chat with him.

"Hiccup", said Ryan, "I've... never been to a celebration like this since a few of my birthday parties I've had, but this is a great one that I've ever been to... in a different world. Don't you think so?"

"It sure is", said Hiccup and Stoick came towards the teenager.

"Ryan", said Stoick, "We're having an award ceremony for you and Hiccup today. Would you like that with a request as well?"

"Sure", said Ryan, "I won't mind. In fact, I've never got an award my whole life, but today's my very lucky day."

"There's no such thing as luck, Ryan", said Stoick and later, we cut to outside of Berk where Stoick gives out two medals that Hiccup and Ryan will receive.

"Citizens of Berk and kung fu masters of the Jade Palace", said Stoick, "It is my honor to present these two medals to Hiccup, my son and Ryan, a human from Earth. The first medal is for courage and it belongs to Hiccup for doing everything that he can to save both of our worlds from the Dark. Congratulations, my son."

Stoick then gives the Courage medal to Hiccup.

"And the second medal has two qualities: Faith and Hope", said Stoick, "It now belongs to Ryan who has done what he can to lay down his life for my son by believing in him. Congratulations, Ryan Mors, for your wonderful and heroic deed that you have ever done as a person from Earth."

Stoick gives Ryan the medal and all of the villagers of Berk along with the kung fu masters cheered in applause while Shifu and Shen clapped their hands in applause and looked at Hiccup and Ryan for a while. Then, they spoke to each other.

"No wonder you made a wonderful friend for a long time, Shifu", said Shen.

"You are most welcome, Shen", said Shifu.

"I'm very proud of both of you", said Stoick, "Ryan Mors, by any means, will you stay with us here on Berk to help us fight against new enemies? It's your decision."

Ryan looks at the sky and all of the villagers of Berk and the kung fu masters.

"My friends", said Ryan, "I appreciate your offer and I understand what all of you need, but... I can't stay here. I'm from Earth, like I told all of you before, and I want to return to the orphanage in which where I'm from. I hope this medallion, magic or not, can take me back home."

"It does have magic, Ryan", said Po.

"It does?", asked Ryan, "How?"

"It's simple", explained Po, "All you have to do is say the words made by the ancient Ku Zai themselves and you can transport yourself to your home planet."

"Really?", said Ryan and hugs Po tightly, "Thank you, Po. You sure eat a lot, but you're a great guy!"

"Thanks", said Po and Ryan spoke to all of the villagers of Berk and the kung fu masters.

"Citizens of Berk and kung fu masters", said Ryan, "When I first got here in your world, although not in China, anyway... I thought... it was gonna be the most wierdest time for me to visit you guys. But I was wrong. I had a great time making some friends with all of you. Before I return back to my hometown in Earth, I want to say goodbye to all of you and the kung fu masters first. If I may..."

"As you wish", said Stoick and Ryan walked towards the kung fu masters before they bow respectfully to him.

"Thank you, kung fu masters", said Ryan, "If it hadn't been for all of you, Po, this peacock..."

Shen looked at him darkly.

"I mean, Shen", said Ryan, "and his wolves there, I would've helped Hiccup succeed in your great adventure and quest."

"We thank you, Ryan for you sheer bravery and for believing in yourself", said Shifu.

Ryan then walked towards Hiccup and said, "Thank you, too, Hiccup. You're like... a brother to me when I first met you. Your sacrifice made me believe in myself and laid down my life for you and the others as well."

"Thank you as well, Ryan", said Hiccup, "I hope you'll remember us, will you?"

"What are you, kidding? Of course", said Ryan, "It'll be fantastic to write about my adventures with you guys."

Then, Ryan and Hiccup shook hands with each other and the teenager walked away from the teenage viking.

"Goodbye, Hiccup", said Ryan, "and all of you vikings and kung fu masters."

"Goodbye, Ryan", said Hiccup, "We'll never forget you."

Ryan then closes his eyes and holds up the medallion with both of his hands. Then he said the ancient words while tears start to fall from his eyes, "Ona, Okti, Barum, Sena Omi Tei..."

As Hiccup watches sadly, Ryan says the word, "Earth!", it magically transports him away from his made friends and away from Berk in a ray of green portal and finds himself back at the same orphanage where we see the manager trying to wake him up.

"Ryan", said the orphanage manager, "Ryan, wake up."

"Yes, I'm awake", said Ryan, "What is it?"

"You must've had a dream", said the orphanage manager.

"A dream?", said Ryan, "No, m'am. It wasn't. I found this cave not too far from here and I've found this..."

"This what?", asked the orphanage manager, "That necklace you're wearing? That looks pretty."

Ryan looks down at the medallion and turns back up at the orphanage manager.

"But you don't understand", said Ryan, "I was in another world because of this and I met some vikings and kung fu masters. They were great friends to me and-"

"Vikings? Kung fu masters? In another world?", asked the orphanage manager, "No wonder you were dreaming such things."

"It wasn't", said Ryan, "It... was pretty real to me."

"Really?", said the orphanage manager, "Well, why won't you write a story about it and then you could tell it to the other orphans? Would that be great?"

"Yeah, and... there's something I have to tell you", said Ryan, "I've remembered what you said and I did it... in the other world I went."

"What do you mean?", asked the orphanage manager.

"That it's to always do what's right for others and not for myself", explained Ryan.

"Well, I'm proud of you, honey", said the orphanage manager, "Meet me downstairs when you're ready, alright? We're going on a trip to a museum. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah", said Ryan, "I'll be there in just a moment."

After the orphanage manager leaves his room, Ryan looks outside his window to see that the cave that he had entered was now disappeared out of sight.

"It's gone", said Ryan and we fade into black.

Meanwhile, we see all of the kung fu masters preparing to get ready to go back to the Jade Palace.

"Well, Hiccup", said Po, "Since our journey's complete, I think it's best if we leave too."

"Yeah", said Hiccup, "I certainly wish you guys could stay, but it's your decision and I appreciate that."

"We'll never forget you, Hiccup", said Tai Lung.

"Take this, Hiccup", said Crane and gives Hiccup a pendant.

"Thank you", said Hiccup, "But I don't need this."

"Keep it", said Crane, "I bought it when I was at Gongmen City after me and the others defeated Shen and saved the town."

"Well, thank you again", said Hiccup and hugs the bird gently. Then, Tai Lung, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Shifu took each turns hugging Hiccup. Then comes Shen and his wolf army.

"Your ancestors will be so proud of you, my boy", said Shen.

"So it will", said Hiccup, "and for the sake of our great friend from the Ku Zai kingdom, I'll always come here to meet you any time."

Po, the Dragon Warrior, came towards the teenage viking and tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Well, buddy", said Po, "This is it."

"Yeah", said Hiccup, "Our ancestors will make an unbreakable bond between us and it will remain for all eternity and for life."

Then, with sad looks on their faces, Hiccup and Po hugged each other tightly.

"Goodbye, Hiccup", said Po.

"Goodbye, Po", said Hiccup and Mr. Ping watches them as he starts to cry.

"Let it go, Mr. Ping", said Tai Lung and gently comforts the goose, "Let it all go."

Then, Po walks towards the others and takes out his medallion before saying the words, "Okna, Ohum, Okei, Wie... Jade Palace!". Then, the medallion transports the kung fu masters and the peacock overlord back to China while Hiccup thought to himself, "_So long... Dragon Warrior._"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the orphanage, in about four days later, at the same date, Ryan is still writing his journal and is almost done with the page as events start to happen.

_It's been four days since I left Berk... and since I left some great friends I made... and since I helped completed their final journey to defeat the Dark. So, what about them? Well, I'm pretty sure they're doing fine without me... From what I've heard, however, that the Kung fu masters of the Jade Palace returned to China and all of the villagers of this Valley of Peace they told me about were happy to see them again. Later, Po went to this Ku Zai kingdom the others told me about and was awarded and assigned as a Ku Zai warrior and protector. Why do I know all of this? Because I've started to have dreams about them and I've never forgotten them ever since. As for Hiccup... well... I don't know where to put it. He seems to be alright without me and I think that he wants to visit Po so badly while the other vikings are doing well continuing to train their dragons on being nice to other people. Still, I'm not sure why Hiccup wants to do so. Maybe it's because he has something that could... easily make things much happier for him and the others. But, no matter what he does, I will always remember him as a reminder of the time I've never forgotten my parents._

We cut to the Jade Palace in Hiccup's room where he looks at the ceiling while Toothless watches. He then takes out his red pendant and said to Toothless, "Ready, buddy?" and the Night Fury nods his head "yes". Then, after closing his eyes, we see some flashbacks of him and Po in their adventures together. The first four was meeting each other for the very first time, helping Prince Oai of the Tai Wan Chi clan fight off against his ruthless uncle and his army, helping Po and the Ku Zai warriors fighting off against the sea serpent in Terror Island, and helping Po fight off against the Dark's minions at Berk. Then, he says the ancient words that Po had said and had figured out to get to the Jade Palace, "Okna, Ohum, Okei, Wie..."

Then, we see Po outside of his father's noodle store at the Valley of Peace where he says, "Berk."

Meanwhile, Hiccup says the final word of the transportation as tears start to fall from his eyes, "Jade Palace." and gets magically transported to the Valley of Peace before we cut to a white flashblack where we see the words formed...

**_The End_**

* * *

**I'll be adding four deleted scenes that weren't included in the fanfic and I'll complete the entire and final How To Train Your Dragon and Kung Fu Panda crossover before I start school in September 4 of 2012 this year. So until then, enjoy reading this finally and happy reading!**


	22. Deleted Scene 1

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 21: Deleted Scene #1**

**This deleted scene takes place almost four days after Ryan helped Hiccup and all of the vikings escape from the destruction of Berk after it was burned by Raxthorn. It also shows where Hiccup lets Ryan Mors fly Toothless for nearly six minutes. Here it is.**

* * *

The next day, we see Hiccup training with Toothless by flying and do a few tricks up his sleeves before the Night Fury flies him back to the forest far away from Berk.

"Hey, Ryan", said Hiccup, "I was wondering if you could try to fly Toothless for a while? Just for the fun of it? What do you say?"

"I've never flew on a dragon before", said Ryan, "But I'll might as well give it a try, though."

Ryan then gets on Toothless and the Night Fury takes him into the air. The teenager, despite being terrified, is apparently enjoying this flight for a minute and thought to himself, "_Wow. I... I can't believe it! This is the first time I'm flying on an awesome dragon!_"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Ryan and the Night Fury wooshes a few more miles away from the forest, "GO, BABY! GOOOOOOOOO!"

Nearly seven minutes later, Toothless carries Ryan back to the forest.

"What do you think, Ryan?", asked Hiccup.

"I think it's... awesome!", said Ryan, "But with this medallion, I think I can fly by myself."

"You're sure?", asked Hiccup again.

"I am", said Ryan, "Nothing could possibly go wrong."

* * *

**That's the end of deleted scene #1. Deleted scene #2 coming up next!**


	23. Deleted Scene 2

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 22: Deleted Scene #2**

We cut to the Ku Zai kingdom where we see the Ku Zai warriors burying the dead corpse of Yerashi in a crystal tomb after his death and Rysu, with tears in his eyes, said a speech, "My friends, we're gathered here today to mourn for the loss of our great leader. Raxthorn had killed him and without Yerashi, we're defenseless. Unless Hiccup would be able to defeat the overlord... he would have to make a sacrifice the same way he did."

He looks at the crystal tomb and said, "Farewell, father."

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter than the other deleted scene that shows the tombing of King Yerashi after he got killed by Raxthorn. I'll hurry as soon as I can. Deleted scene #3, coming up next!**


	24. Deleted Scene 3

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 23: Deleted Scene #3**

**This deleted scene shows the part where Po and the others get back from Berk after their quest with the vikings to defeat the Dark and it's overlord, all of the villagers cheered in applause for their heroes in China.**

* * *

When Po and the others came back, we see all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace cheering in applause and is surprised to see the mortal Oogway back to life after all these years.

"Three cheers for our heroes of China", shouted a bunny villager.

"HIP HIP HOORAY!", shouted all of the villagers, "HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!"

"Look, it's Master Oogway and he's back", said a pig villager and all of the villagers cheered in applause for his mortal return.

"Oogway, is that you?", asked Po.

"Master", said Shifu and tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Yes, Po", said Oogway, "It is me. I'm sure Hiccup will try and see me again soon."

"Someday, master", said Po, "Someday."

We see Po looking up at the beautiful orange sky and he thought to himself, "_See you again soon... viking._"

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this deleted scene much shorter. I just wanted to kill some time with the story. Anyway, the fourth and final deleted scene will be here tomorrow and it'll add a bonus chapter after the finale, so stay tuned!**


	25. Deleted Scene 4

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 24: Deleted Scene #4**

We see the ruins of the Yin Ryshu kingdom, where Po, the Dragon Warrior, destroyed it a few years ago and we see Jerisu, a Ku Zai person who has gotten his soul back, looking at it before he said, "Guess what? Some viking warrior named Hiccup helped the panda destroy the Dark and you're not going to be here a lot longer than that, so there! Serves you right for putting me on your orders!"

Suddenly, a ray of light shined on him and we see the spirit of Yerashi flying towards him.

"Jerisu", said spirit Yerashi, "I am so glad you're here. Looks like you're sneering at the destroyed kingdom in ruins. How's your soul?"

"Well, I'm doing fine with it", said Jerisu, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm here because", said Yerashi, "My son, Raxthorn... killed me. I tried to make him repent for what he has done, but he refused and here I am, a spirit to all who have know me for a long, long time."

Jerisu weighs down his head in sorrow, but Yerashi quickly comforted him.

"Don't worry", said Yerashi, "Since you have a soul, you can contact me through a spirit inside of you, Jerisu. Do you understand?"

"Yes", said Jerisu, "I understand."

Jerisu then smiles and hugs his fatherly spirit before he carries him into the air and back to the Ku Zai kingdom.

* * *

**This deleted scene shows Jerisu from Kung Fu Panda: The Dark Is Rising looking at the ruins of the Yin Ryshu kingdom after the Dark has been destroyed. The Bonus chapter will be coming up soon, so stay tuned!**


	26. Bonus Chapter

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon**

**Chapter 25: Bonus Chapter**

We see Hiccup walking through the gates of the Valley of Peace while all of the villagers cheered in applause for his arrival as Po and the other kung fu masters arrive. Shen and his wolf army also arrives to greet him.

"Glad you could be here, kid", said Zhong, "How about if I could make you a great soldier for my troops?"

"Sounds nice", said Hiccup, "if it's for me to decide to do that."

"I always knew you could come back here", said Po, "Did your father and the others noticed?"

"I guess they did", said Hiccup, "Let's hope they're doing fine without me."

Meanwhile, back on Berk, we see Stoick going into Hiccup's room to see a letter on his bed. He takes the paper out and it says:

**Gone back to Jade Palace**

**Be back here as soon as I can**

**-Hiccup**

"Good luck, son", said Stoick.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, as Zhong and the other wolves are joining the kung fu masters including the protectors of Gongmen City Masters Croc and Ox along with the immortal Oogway and their peacock overlord before Shifu can make an announcement.

"We've heard of you before, son", said Master Ox.

"You're brave for a viking like you", said Master Croc, "We now honor you with all of our respects."

"Thanks", said Hiccup nervously and Shifu makes an announcement.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace", announced Shifu, "Hiccup will be chosen by Shen, lord of Gongmen City, as a warrior for his wolf army due to his bravery, faith, loyalty, and hope. Before he would be awarded for what he has done to save all of China, I suggest that Hiccup would like to say something to all of you. Go ahead, Hiccup."

After turning their heads to Hiccup, Oogway said, "Your destiny is finally at hand, dear child."

Hiccup then walked past the two kung fu masters and said to all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace, "Citizens, it's been my honor to be serving Shen and his wolves, but I would let Shen recruit Toothless his right hand in-command. Would it be alright for Shen to do so?"

"Yes, my boy", said Shen, "I believe that your dragon would serve me well, although I haven't spent some time with him."

Toothless then came towards the peacock overlord and snuggled him tightly, causing the villagers to laugh heartily.

"Anyway", said Hiccup, "It's been great coming back here and I would like all of you to know that... with all of my faiths and hopes, I had made such great friends from the kung fu masters of this palace. If it hadn't been for them, we never would have completed the impossible things that we've done. If... my dad and the others were here, they'd be proud of me if I worked for Shen's army. And... that's all I have to say now for I am dismissed right now."

Shifu then walks towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup", said Shifu, "For all of the impossible things that you have helped us complete in our past journeys, I now aware you with a medal of a viking master student. You see, a viking master who has the rights for himself to help others would require a special effort to turn from a student for the Jade Palace to a Kung Berk master. We now worship you, Hiccup as you have worshipped for all of us and from now on, from the smallest ray of our ancestors, you are now a Kung Fu Dragon Rider of both Berk and the Jade Palace. Congratulations, my boy."

Then, as Hiccup wears the medal, all of the villagers of the Jade Palace cheered in applause and fireworks fired everywhere in the sky to form a viking and a dragon that resembles Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup", said Oogway, "You still have the pendant Shifu had given you. It will allow you to contact your friends at Berk if you have the chance to."

"You think so?", asked Hiccup and uses the pendant to contact his father, Stoick.

"Dad", said Hiccup, "I can hear you inside your thoughts."

"Hiccup?", asked Stoick.

"Yes, dad", said Hiccup, "I'm still here at the Jade Palace and... me and Toothless just got appointed to become warriors for Shen's army. Isn't that great?"

"So, when will you be coming back?", asked Stoick.

"As soon as I be doing some army training with the wolves", said Hiccup, "So, it'll be... I say, a few days time."

"I'm so proud of you, Hiccup", said Stoick.

"Dad", said Hiccup, "Can you tell Astrid and the others where I am?"

"Yes, Hiccup", said Stoick, "I'll do that and... good luck with his army."

"I will, dad", said Hiccup, "Goodbye."

The glowing of the pendant now disappears and we cut to Hiccup flying with Toothless into the sky with Shen from across the distance and we zoomed into the white clouds before we fade to black after Hiccup makes a monologue: "_Everything seems to be the way I wanted it to be. All of Berk is now saved and the Valley of Peace has once again cheered for my bravery and courage. For a long time, I still, and always, haven't forgotten the day that I've met Po and the other kung fu masters._"

A few days later, as the song "I Will Always Return" plays on the background, we see Hiccup and Toothless flying past the portal that leads him back to Berk from the Jade Palace where all of the villagers of Berk are cheering for his triumphant return before we fade to black.

**I hear the wind call my name**  
**The sound that leads me home again**  
**It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns**  
**To you I will always return**

**I know the road is long but where you are is home**  
**Wherever you stay - I'll find the way**  
**I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun**  
**I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong**

**I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone**  
**I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home**

**Now I know it's true**  
**My every road leads to you**  
**And in the hour of darkness**  
**Your light gets me through**

**You run like the river - you shine like the sun**  
**You fly like an eagle**  
**You are the one**  
**I've seen every sunset**  
**And with all that I've learned**  
**Oh, it's to you I will always, always return**

**The End**

* * *

**Finally, I've ended the How To Train Your Kung Fu series. Some of you might expect me to make more of those Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon series, but unfortunately, I'll going to do other fanfics, so I might as say farewell to the day I've made my first crossover as will all of you. It's time to say farewell to the series and don't forget to review as always, dear fans of both great movies.**


End file.
